The Extra Companion: Indigo League The Rererewritten Version
by D-Man Firehell
Summary: Ash embarks on his Pokemon Journey,joining him are Misty,Brock and his best friend Alex,will Ash win the Pokemon League,and will he master aura,and what is his strange destiny Rated T for safety This is a Pokeshipping story
1. Chapter 1: Pokemon! The Journey Begins!

**Me: Hello everybody,so this is a story I was writing on my old account before I got locked out,so I decided to continue it here,as a start I will post these seven chapters,but first let me explain the rules**

 **Ash and Friends will capture all Canon Pokemon(Even if I don't write the episode it will be mentioned)**

 **The episodes will mostly be the same as the Anime,but obviously with changes,I will also combine episodes in chapters to shorten the story aswell as add Extra Episodes(Chapters)**

 **Gym episodes will be the only episode in the chapter they are featured in**

 **Ash is Smarter than his Anime self but still pretty much the same,he will still sometimes make dumb mistakes because of overconfident,Not thinking or Anger,but not half as much as he does in the Anime**

 **This series focuses mainly on Ash and Alex,so they will catch alot more Pokemon than their companions(in this story Misty and Brock)**

 **When Ash and Alex scan Pokemon the moves will only be mentioned if they own the Pokemon**

 **Pokemon never forget any of their moves**

 **So all the regions(except Aloha) exist,but in this story the Main characters will only catch First Gen,because they are the only wild Pokemon you can find in Kanto,except in special events like Togepi's case**

 **Even though Unova and Kalos do exist in my series,Ash will not travel to them**

 **Ages**

 **Ash-10**

 **Alex-10(two weeks older)**

 **Brock-17**

 **Misty-10(one week older)**

 **Jessie-20**

 **James-21**

 **Me: I don't own Pokemon...yet**

"Human speech"

(Human thought)

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 **(Pokemon Thought/Speaking through Aura)**

 **Ash: Pokemon! The Journey Begins!**

Welcome all to the World of Pokemon

This world is inhabitated far and wide by creatures called Pokemon

Pokemon are caught by people called Pokemon Trainers and are raised and treated as partners

At the start of every year all children of ten or older can get their Pokemon License,and tomorrow the big day awaits for four future pokemon trainers

 **Leaf's House**

A girl is seen reading a book about Grass Pokemon titled **'Everything You Need to Know About Grass Pokemon'**

This girl is Leaf,her goal is to become the greatest Grass-Type Pokemon Trainer

"Leaf! Dear it's time to go to bed!" Her mother shouted from downstairs

"Ok Mom!" Leaf shouted back

She changed into her Pjs and went to sleep

 **Alex's House**

A boy with Brown Spiky hair wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and jeans is lying down on his bed

His mother comes up

"Alex you have to go to sleep" His mother says

"I know mom,but I'm just stressed" Alex replies

"Relax sweetie you'll do fine,Just remember everything your father taught you" She says as she closes the door

Alex looks up at his poster of a Charizard

He thinks of everything his father told him

"This would be much easier if you were still alive" Alex says as he changes and goes to bed

 **Gary's House**

Gary was throwing a party with all his fans

"I'm the greatest Pokemon Trainer ever! I'll be first so I don't have to sleep!" He shouted

 **Ash's House**

Ash was sitting in front of the Tv watching a rerun of a battle between Bruno and Agatha

Ash knew who would win though,this was the match that made Bruno a member of the Elite Four

Ash was excited because not only was tomorrow his birthday,but he was finally going to become a Pokemon Trainer

Ash's dream was to become the greatest Pokemon Master of all time

Ash changes and climbs into bed

He had to hurry tomorrow otherwise he would not get a Pokemon,because both of his friends Leaf and Alex as well as his obnoxious rival Gary were getting their Pokemon tomorrow

Ash goes to sleep and starts dreaming about the three starter Pokemon

But while Ash was sleeping he had broken his alarm clock

 **The Next Day**

Alex walked into Professor Oak's Lab

"Hello Professor!" he shouted

"Alex it's good to see you,come on I'll show you where the starters are" Professor Oak said

Leaf arrived

"Hi Professor!" Leaf shouted

She then saw Alex

"Hi Alex" She said happily

Alex started blushing but hid it by looking away

"Hey Leaf" he said nervously

"Hello Leaf,Come on I'll take you to the Starters" Professor Oak said

They follow Professor Oak

Professor Oak shows them a table with three pokeballs

"You may pick either Bulbasaur,Charmander or Squirtle" Professor Oak said

"Um Professor,there are four of us getting Pokemon today,what about Gary or Ash?" Leaf asks

Alex swings his baseball bat around

"If Gary doesn't get one I'll be happy" Alex says

"I always have a spare" Professor Oak says

"Ok then,Ladies first" Alex says mockingly

"Why thank you," Leaf replies mockingly,"Anyway I choose Bulbasaur"

"I choose Charmander!" Alex shouts

"Here you go" Professor Oak says while handing them their starter Pokemon

He grabs their Pokedexes and Pokeballs and hands it to them

They thank him and leave

 **Later**

"Ahhhh!" Ash screams as he wakes up realising his late

You see Ash running towards Professor Oak's lab still in his pajamas

"Please tell me there's still one for me!" Ash shouts as he runs

His eyes suddenly fill up with blue energy as he becomes abnormally fast

He arrives at Professor Oak's lab and crashes into someone

"Watch it!" A familiar voice shouts

Ash looks up and sees Gary

"Well well well,If it isn't Ashy-boy" Gary says

"Gary" Ash hisses

"You're to late! I got the last Pokemon!" He says arrogantly

He looks down at Ash

"You'll just have to watch as I become the greatest Pokemon Trainer Ever!" He shouts

"Gary! Gary! His our man! If he can't do it no one can!" His cheerleaders shout

"Thank you all to my loyal fans!" Gary shouts as he jumps into his red fancy car and drives off

Ash stands up and takes a deep breath

Boy he hated Gary

But he was confused about how he got here,the last thing he remembered before crashing into Gary was running out of his house

"Hello Ash" Professor Oak says

"Hello Professor" Ash says sadly

"Come inside" Oak says

"But Gary took the last Pokemon" Ash says sadly

"No he didn't I always have a spare one" Professor Oak says

Ash smiles happily

He didn't have to wait until next year to become a Pokemon Trainer

 **Inside the lab**

Professor Oak lets out a Pokemon

A Pikachu stands on the table

 **"Now What?"** Pikachu asks

"A Pikachu!" Ash shouts excitedly,"It's the best of all!"

"I'm just warning you,he doesn't like humans so you'll have your work cut out" Professor Oak says

"It's Ok I like a challenge" Ash says picking Pikachu up

 **"How dare you touch me!"** Pikachu shouts

He shocks Ash

Ash screams in pain

"Now take these your Pokedex and Pokeballs" Professor Oak says

"Thank you" Ash says as he touches the pokedex causing both him and Professor Oak to shock

"Your Welcome!" Professor Oak shouted in pain

 **"Hahaha"** Pikachu laughed

 **Outside**

Ash walked out and saw his mom waiting for him

"Oh Ash I'm so proud of you,you're finally following your dream,but I'm going to miss you so much" Delia says sadly

She then starts giving him lots of stuff and explaining what to do with it

"And one more thing"

She takes out a book with a note and hands it to Ash

Ash reads the note

 _Dear Ash_

 _I'm sorry that I've missed the last six years of your life,I wish I could come and visit you and your mom but unfortunately I can't_

 _I was able to get this birthday gift to you though_

 _I hope it aids you in your journeys_

 _Love from your father_

 _Silver_

Ash looks at the cover of the book

 _How to become an Aura Master_

Ash notices his mother staring at him and forces a smile

But really he is seriously hurting

"Bye Ash" She says

"Bye Mom" Ash replies

 **Open Field**

"Come on Pikachu" Ash complains

 **"No!"** Pikachu shouts trying to run off

Ash holds the rope that is tied around Pikachu tightly

"Please Pikachu listen to me and get into your pokeball" Ash says

 **"I hate it in there!"** Pikachu shouts

"You don't like it in there right?" Ash asks

Pikachu nods

"Ok then I won't force you in there and I'll get rid of this" Ash says untying the rope

Pikachu looks relieved

Suddenly a Rattata shouts

 **"Help!"** Rattata shouts

Ash and Pikachu run towards the sound and see a bunch of Spearow attacking it

"We have to help it Pikachu,but whatever you do don't use Thunder..." Ash was saying

Pikachu!

Pikachu shocks the Spearow and Rattata

"I said don't use Thundershock!" Ash shouts

The Spearow fly away and Ash runs up to the Rattata

"I'll help you,but to keep you safe I have to catch you in my Pokeball" Ash says

The Rattata nods and Ash drops a pokeball on it

The Pokeball sucks it in

 ***Wiggle* *Ding***

Ash and Pikachu start running

(I wonder what set those Spearow off) Ash thinks

 **Earlier that day**

Alex was walking with his Charmander and his newly caught Eevee when he heard something

 **"Intruder!"** Spearow shouted

He started pecking Alex

"Charmander use Ember!" Alex shouted

Charmander used Ember and it all hit the Spearow

The Spearow started crying and flew off

"Let's get out of here before he comes back" Alex says

 **"Why?"** Asked Charmander

"Because it will come back with friends and probably attack anyone or anypokemon that enters this area" Alex says

Charmander nods

Alex recalls his two Pokemon and starts running

 **Back to Present**

 **"There they are!"** Shouted a Spearow

Ash looked up to see thirty Spearow flying towards them

"Pikachu Run!" Ash shouts

Him and Pikachu start sprinting as fast as they can to try and escape the Spearow

Suddenly Ash skids to a stop

He nearly ran off the ledge into a Waterfall

"That was Close" He says

Suddenly Pikachu runs into him and they both fall off the cliff

Ash grabs Pikachu to make sure he is safe

They land in the water

Ash looks at Pikachu who is badly injured

(I have to get to the Pokemon Centre) Ash thinks

Rarrr!

Ash sees a Gyarados swimming towards him

(Gyarados!) Ash screams in his mind when suddenly he is yanked up

 **On land**

A girl was standing on the riverbank fishing

Her name was Misty

"Hey I got a bite" She says excitedly as she started pulling in

"This really is a big one" She says as she pulls harder

"Aaaaaah!" Ash shouts as he is thrown through the air and lands on the ground

"Aw it's just a kid,and a Pikachu!" She say as she runs up to them

Misty helps Ash up

"What happened?" Misty asks

Ash coughs up some water

"Spearow" He replies

He looks down at Pikachu and the pokeball with Rattata in it

"I have to get to the Pokemon Centre" Ash says

Suddenly The Spearow fly over the waterfall

"Oh no!" Ash shouts as he jumps onto Misty's bike and starts pedalling

"That's my bike!" Misty shouts

"I'll give it back someday!" Ash shouts

She growls

Then the Spearow fly over her head

"Ahhh!" She shouts as she falls into the river

 **Back to Ash**

Ash was pedalling as fast as he could trying to escape the Spearow

He had to protect his Pokemon

Pikachu sensed this

Suddenly the bike rides into a rock and both Ash and Pikachu go flying

They hit the ground hard

Ash coughs

He grabs his Pokeball

"Pikachu get into the Pokeball,it's the only way to protect you" Ash says

Ash struggles to get up but he succeeds and stands infront of Pikachu

"Pikachu get into the ball,then they can only hurt me" Ash says

Suddenly Pikachu runs up Ash's arm and jumps into the air preparing a Thundershock

Then Ash's eyes glow blue and some energy hits Pikachu increasing his power by ten times

Pikachu unleashes the Thundershock which knocked everyone including himself out

 **The Next Day**

Ash and Pikachu wake up lying on their sides

"We did it buddy" Ash says

 **"You're not that bad Ash"** Pikachu says

Then a Pokemon flies over the rainbow

Ash grabs his Pokedex and points it at The Pokemon

 **Pokemon Unknown**

"Wow an unknown Pokemon" Ash says

He then picks up Pikachu and starts carrying him to Viridian City

 **End of Part 1**

 **Start of Part 2**

 **Viridian City**

"Attention citizens of Viridian City! Be on the look out for any suspicious people! I repeat..." Officer Jenny says when she sees Ash running up the road holding Pikachu

She jumps infront of them

"What are you doing with that Pokemon" She says

"It's my Pokemon and it's hurt!" Ash shouts

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were stealing it" Jenny says, "Just show me your ID and I'll take you to the Pokemon Centre"

"Sure" Ash says and gives her his Pokedex

 **I am Dexter**

 **Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum**

 **If I am lost or stolen I cannot be replaced**

"That sorts that out,hop in" She says as she jumps on her bike

Ash climbs into the side-car and they drive off creating a lot of smoke

" ***Coughing*** Hey what's the big idea!" Misty shouts holding her burnt bike

She runs after them

 **Bush**

Someone sits in the bush with the Unknown Pokemon next to him

"So you see great things in his future Ho-Oh" The person says

 **"Yes,which is why it's your job to keep him safe and teach him about his powers Alex"** Ho-Oh replies

"I know" Alex says

"Hurry up you have to catch up with him" Ho-Oh says

"Ok" Alex says as he jumps up

 **Pokemon Centre**

Ash is walking around upset when he heard something

"Hey I found you!,you owe me a new bike!" Misty shouts

"I promise I'll get you a new bike!,but..." Ash was saying

"I don't want to hear your excuses I just want a new bike now!" Misty shouts

"Relax Ash has always kept his promises" A voice says

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Ash asks

"I was waiting for you to catch up to me" Alex says swinging his bat

"I thought you would be trying to beat Gary" Ash says

"Nah I decided to watch over you junior" Alex says

"Hey" Ash replies angrily

"Relax you know I'm just kidding,anyway what Pokemon have you caught?" Alex asks

"I got a Pikachu as a starter and I caught a Rattata" Ash says

"Cool I got a Charmander as a starter and I caught a Eevee" Alex replies

Nurse Joy comes out pushing a metal stretcher with Pikachu on it

"Your Pikachu will be ok it just needs to rest,but your Rattata is fine" She says handing Ash his pokeball

Then suddenly the roof broke and smoke covers everything

"What the!" Ash shouts

 **Jessie: Prepare for trouble!**

 **James: Make it double!**

 **Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!**

 **James: To unite all people within our nation!**

 **James: To denounce the evils of truth and love!**

 **James: To extend our reach to the stars above!**

 **Jessie!**

 **James!**

 **Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!**

 **James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!**  
 **Meowth!,that's right!**

 **Koffing!**

 **Ekans!**

 **Ash: Who are you?**

 **Jessie: We are the infamous Team Rocket**

 **James: We're here to steal all the Pokemon**

 **Alex: Get...hold on**

"Get Pikachu and the other Pokemon out of here" Alex says,"I'll handle them"

The others run as Alex throws his pokeballs

Charmander and Eevee come out

Alex grabs his pokedex and scans Team Rocket's Pokemon

 **Koffing the Poison Gas Pokemon**

 **A Poison type Pokemon. Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in it's body,it is prone to explode without warning. Koffing evolves into Weezing**

 **This Koffing is Male**

 **Ekans the Snake Pokemon**

 **A Poison type Pokemon. It moves silently and stealthily. Eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow whole. Ekans evolves into Arbok**

 **This Ekans is Male**

 **Meowth the Scratch Cat Pokemon**

 **A Normal Type Pokemon. Adores circular objects. Wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change. Meowth evolves into Persian**

 **This Meowth is Male**

Alex commands his Pokemon to attack

Eevee gets taken out quickly but Charmander fights

"Ekans use Poison Sting!" Jessie shouts

The Poison Sting hits Charmander so hard that he knocks into Alex sending them flying through a wall

"Alex!" Ash shouts

"No mommy I don't want to touch the Charmander" Alex says confused

He then faints

"Now give us da Pokemon!" Meowth shouts

"No! Pokeball go!" Ash shouts

Rattata comes out

 **"I'm ready!"** Rattata shouts

 **"Look it's a Rattata"** Ekans says

 **"Hi"** Koffing says

 **"Oh hi do you know who I have to fight?"** Rattata asks

 **"Us"** They reply

Rattata runs behind Ash

"Sorry Rattata" Ash says as he returns it

Suddenly all the Pikachus in the Pokemon Centre jump ontop of Pikachu and shock Team Rocket except Meowth

Pikachu stands up

"Pikachu!" Ash shouts

"Looks like I have to handle dis myself" Meowth says

Pikachu shocks Team Rocket causing Koffing to explode

This sends Team Rocket blasting off but also blew up the Pokemon Centre

 **The Next Day**

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are talking to the Nurse Joy in Pewter City by use of the Videophone

"All the Pokemon made it here safely" Pewter Joy says

"That's Good" Viridian Joy replies

"Ash,Misty and Alex will be arriving in Pewter City soon" Officer Jenny adds

"If they can make it through Viridian Forest" Viridian Joy says nervously

"Don't worry,from what I've seen those three can handle themselves" Jenny says

"I hope you're right" Viridian Joy replies

 **Viridian Forest**

 **Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon**

 **An Electric type Pokemon. When several of these Pokemon gather,their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. Pikachu evolves into Raichu by use of a Thunderstone,and knows the moves Growl,Thundershock,Tail Whip and Thunder Wave aswell as the egg move Thunder Punch which has not been unlocked yet**

 **This Pikachu is Male and has the ability Static**

 **Rattata the Mouse Pokemon**

 **A Normal Type Pokemon. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. Rattata evolves into Raticate,and knows the moves Tackle,Tail Whip and Quick Attack aswell as the egg move Flame Wheel which has not been unlocked yet**

 **This Rattata is Female and has the ability Guts**

 **Charmander the Lizard Pokemon**

 **A Fire-type Pokemon. Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of it's tail. Charmander evolves into Charmeleon,and knows the moves Growl,Scratch and Ember aswell as the egg move Outrage which has not yet been unlocked**

 **This Charmander is Male and has the ability Blaze**

 **Eevee the Evolution Pokemon**

 **A Normal-type Pokemon. Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones. Eevee evolves into Flareon by use of a Firestone,Vaporeon by use of a Waterstone and Jolteon by use of a Thunderstone,and knows the moves Helping Hand,Tackle,Tail Whip and Hidden Power aswell as the egg move Endure**

 **This Eevee is Female and has the ability Adaptability**

 **Goldeen the Goldfish Pokemon**

 **A Water-type Pokemon. It's tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress,giving it the nickname of the Water Queen. Goldeen evolves into Seaking**

 **This Goldeen is Female and has the ability Swift Swim**

"Hey Alex can I talk to you about something?" Ash asks

"Yeah sure" Alex replies

Ash takes out the Aura Book and hands it to Alex

Alex gasps

"Where did you get this?" Alex asks

"...My father" Ash replies

"Oh" Alex says

"So anyway I have no idea what to do with this,I mean I've never used Aura before" Ash says,"And since you've studied about it I was thinking maybe you would benefit from this more..."

"No! Ash,buddy keep the book,I'll help you learn how to manipulate your Aura" Alex says

"Thanks Alex"

 **TBC**

 **Me: And that's the end of the first chapter**

 **Alex: Read and Review for me the best**

 **Me: And enjoy the Seven Chapter Premiere**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu(Male)**

 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Alex**

 **Charmander(Male)**

 **Eevee(Female)**

 **Misty**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Koffing(Male)**

 **Ekans(Male)**  
 **Meowth(Male)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Butterfree Chronicles

**Me: And here's the second chapter**

 **Alex: D-Man Firehell doesn't own Pokemon...yet**

 **P.S I might forget to mention Pikachu sometimes,but he is always there**

"Human speech"

(Human thought)

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 **(Pokemon Thought/Speaking through Aura)**

 **Misty: The Butterfree Chronicles!**

 **Viridian Forest**

Ash,Misty and Alex were walking in the forest when they heard a noise

"Aaaaah!" Misty shouts and grabs onto Ash

"What's wrong?" Ash asks

She points to something

"A Pokemon!" Ash says happily as he sees a Caterpie

"Alright Pikachu go!" Ash shouts

He turns around and sees Pikachu sleeping

"Pikachu" Ash growls,"Fine then,Rattata go!" Ash shouts as he throws his Pokeball

 **"Hi Everyone"** Rattata says

"Rattata use Tackle on Caterpie!" Ash shouts

Rattata started running towards him but Caterpie used stringshot to stop her

"Rattata bite through the string then use Quick Attack" Ash says

 **"I hate String"** Rattata says as she bites through the string

Rattata then starts running towards Caterpie faster than before and hits Caterpie knocking him down

"Alright! Pokeball go!" Ash shouts as he throws his Pokeball

It hits Caterpie and sucks him in

 ***Wiggle* *Wiggle* *Ping***

"Alright I caught a Caterpie!" Ash shouts doing his pose

"Return Rattata you did great"

Ash sucks Rattata back into her Pokeball

"Caterpie come on out!" Ash shouts

Pree!

Ash takes out his Pokedex

 **Caterpie the Worm Pokemon**

 **A Bug Type Pokemon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls**

 **Caterpie evolves into Metapod,and knows the moves String Shot and Tackle**

 **This Caterpie is Male and has the ability Shield Dust**

"Hi Caterpie I'm Ash,climb onto my shoulder"

Caterpie sees Misty and he runs towards her

Misty screams

"Get it off! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!" Misty shouts

"What are they?" Alex asks

"Carrots,Peppers and Bugs" Misty replies

"I like carrots,peppers and bugs" Ash replies

"I hate Peppers" Alex replies,"Now lets get going"

"Coming Misty?" Ash says as he returns Caterpie

"...Fine" Misty replies

 **Later**

Ash,Alex and Misty are walking down a path when they see a Pidgeotto

"Cool" Ash says

"Let's do this Pikachu" Ash says

 **"Alright!"** Pikachu shouts

Pidgeotto flies towards Pikachu ready to peck him

"Thundershock!" Ash shouts

The Thundershock hits Pidgeotto knocking her out

Ash throws a pokeball and it hits Pidgeotto sucking it in

 ***wiggle* *wiggle* *wiggle* *ping***

"Alright I caught a Pidgeotto!" Ash shouts

Ash calls Pidgeotto out and scans it

 **Pidgeotto the Bird Pokemon**

 **A Normal/Flying type. Very protective of its sprawling territorial area,this POKemon will fiercely peck at any intruder.**

 **Pidgeotto evolves from Pidgey and evolves into Pidgeot,and knows the moves Gust,Sand Attack and Tackle aswell as the egg move Brave Bird which has not yet been learnt**

 **This Pidgeotto is female and has the ability Keen Eye**

"I think we should make camp here tonight" Alex says

"Yeah it is getting late" Ash replies

"Aslong as there are no bugs" Misty quickly replies

"Relax,I'll have Pikachu and Pidgeotto on watch" Ash replies

 **That Night**

 **"So after that I evolved and beat up my ex-boyfriend"** Pidgeotto replies

 **"Interesting story"** Pikachu replies

 **"So what about you?"** Pidgeotto asks

 **"Nothing much,I used to be a rebel that lived in this forest,then one day I accidently wondered out of the forest and Professor Oak caught me"** Pikachu replies

 **"Who's Professor Oak?"** Caterpie asks

 **"Hey Caterpie,Where did you come from?"** Pikachu asks

 **"I let him out"** Rattata replies

 **"How did you get out?"** Pidgeotto asks

 **"I let myself out"** Rattata answered, **"So Caterpie whats your dream?"**

 **"I dream of evolving into a Butterfree so that I can fly"** Caterpie replies

 **"That's a great dream"** Pidgeotto replies

Caterpie glances over at Misty and looks down sadly

 **"Then maybe Misty will like me"** Caterpie replies sadly

 **"Don't be sad Caterpie"** Pikachu replies as he pats Caterpie's back

 **The Next Morning**

Misty wakes up and sees Caterpie right infront of her face

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty screams

Ash bolts up right

"What's wrong!" Ash shouts

"Keep that disgusting bug away from me!" Misty shouts

 **"I'm disgusting!"** Caterpie screams hurt

He looks down sadly and goes back into the Pokeball

Ash glares at Misty

"Apologise Misty! Pokemon have feelings to" He says enraged

Misty looks guilty and is about to say something when they hear chuckling

Smoke bombs go off and Team Rocket appears

 **Jessie: Prepare for trouble!**

 **James: Make it double!**

 **Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!**

 **James: To unite all people within our nation!**

 **James: To denounce the evils of truth and love!**

 **James: To extend our reach to the stars above!**

 **Jessie!**

 **James!**

 **Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!**

 **James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!**  
 **Meowth!,that's right!**

 **Koffing!**

 **Ekans!**

 **Ash: Not them again**

"Whats going on?" Alex asks having just woken up

He sees Team Rocket and quickly puts two and two together

He jumps up and prepares to fight

"What do you want now?" Ash asks

"We are here to steal that Pikachu" Jessie says

"It will make a great gift for our boss" James replies

Suddenly Meowth jumps onto their faces and starts scratching them

"Why don't you just tell them our entire plan!" Meowth shouts sarcastically

He lands

"That Pikachu's power far exceeds its evolutionary status" Meowth says

Suddenly Jessie and James start stomping on him

"Now whos telling them our plans!" Jessie shuts

"They're weird" Alex says

They suddenly stop and glare at the twerps

"Sludge!" James shouts

Koffing uses Sludge Attack on Pikachu blinding him

 **"Get it off!"** Pikachu shouts

"Misty watch Pikachu" Ash says as he hands Pikachu to Misty

"Alright" Misty replies

Ash grabs a Pokeball

Alex grabs one aswell

"Pidgeotto/Charmander I choose you!" Ash/Alex shout

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack!" Ash shouts

"Charmander use Scratch" Alex shouts

They run forward

"Koffing use Smog!" James shuts

"Ekans use Poison Sting" Jessie shuts

The Smog hits both of them and then they are knocked out from the Poison Sting

"Return!" Ash and Alex shout

They then send out Rattata and Eevee

 **"No!"** Rattata shouts seeing Ekans and Koffings

"Come on Rattata you can do it" Ash says

Rattata shakes her head terrified

"Ok fine you can sit out,but I'm going to help you train" Ash replies returning Rattata

He then sends out Caterpie

"Eevee use..." Alex was saying

"No Alex leave this to me" Ash replies

"Ekans/Koffing use Tackle!" Team Rocket yells

They charge towards Caterpie

"Use String Shot!" Ash shouts

The Strings trap Ekans and Koffing

 **"Come on!"** Ekans complains

 **"I can't move!"** Koffing replies happily

 **"Why are you always happy?"** Ekans asks

 **"I don't know"** replied Koffing happily

Team Rocket sighs

"Looks like I have to do this myself" Meowth says

He walks towards Caterpie

"Stringshot again" Ash shouts

"Its sticky!" Meowth shouts

Team Rocket return their Pokemon,grab Meowth and run off

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shout

"We did it!" Ash shouts

They congratulate all the Pokemon

Misty looks over at Caterpie hesitantly

"Come on Misty just pet him on the head" Ash says

Suddenly Caterpie starts glowing

They all stare amazed as Caterpie evolves

Ash takes out his Pokedex and scans Metapod

 **Metapod the Cocoon Pokemon**

 **A Bug type Pokemon. It is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft,exposing its weak and tender body**

 **Metapod evolves from Caterpie and evolves into Butterfree,and learnt the move Harden upon evolution**

 **This Metapod is male and has the ability Shed Skin**

"Awesome!" Ash shouts

The camera zooms into Metapod's eye and inside you can see the moon and a Butterfree flying

"Lets go!" Ash shouts

 **End of Part 1**

 **Start of Part 2**

The Trio are walking around Viridian Forest completely lost when suddenly Misty screams and jumps on Ash's back knocking them both down

"What is it?" Alex asks as he helps them up 

"BUGGGGGGGG!" Misty screams

They see a Weedle

"Pidgeotto go!" Ash shouts

They look down and see Weedle is gone

"Where did he go?" Ash ponders

"Hurry up and catch it!" Misty screams as she runs away

They see the Weedle in the spot she was standing

"Why do all the bugs like her?" Alex wonders

"Pidgeotto..." Ash starts

 **Meanwhile**

Misty stops running after exhausting herself

Suddenly something jumps out of the bush and points a Samurai Sword infront of her

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Misty screams

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet?" Samurai asks

"N...no thats...no...not...me" Misty stutters

"Then my search continues,I advice you from further screaming,unless you want to attract a horde of Beedrill" Samurai says as he walks off

(What a weird kid,I wonder why he was looking for a kid from Pa...)

"Ash!" Misty shouts

And she starts sprinting back

 **Back to Ash and Alex**

Weedle is knocked into a tree

"Welldone Pidgeotto,Return!" Ash shouts

Ash returns Pidgeotto and takes out a Pokeball

Samurai jumps out of the bush behind Ash when Alex knocks him down with his Baseball Bat

"Ash!" Misty shouts as she runs around the corner

Ash spins around stares at Misty confused then at Samurai who is lying down on the ground holding his head

"Are you ok?" Ash asks

"Yeah...something just hit me" Samurai says

He glares at Alex who is hiding his bat behind his back whistling

Ash helps Samurai up

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet?" Samurai asks

"Yeah" Ash replies

"I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle" Samurai replies

Ash smirks then frowns as he realized that he forgot about Weedle

He spins around and sees Weedle is gone

"Damn it" Ash says

"Only a novice would let a Pokemon escape like that" Samurai mocks

"You distracted me!" Ash shouts

They glare at eachother

Alex and Misty look at eachother confused

Alex walks forward and steps in between Samurai and Ash

"I'm also a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town,and I also want to challenge you" Alex says

"Then lets do this...Novice" Samurai replies

"This will be a One on One Pokemon Battle" Ash says

"I choose Scyther" Samurai says

"Then I choose Charmander" Alex replies

Alex takes out his Pokedex

 **Scyther the Mantis Pokemon**

 **A Bug/Flying Pokemon. With ninja-like agility and speed,it can create the illusion that there is more than one.**

 **Scyther does not have any known evolution forms**

 **This Scyther is male**

"Scyther use Double Team!" Samurai shouts

Scyther flies forward and suddenly alot of Scythers appear around Charmander

"Goodluck" Samurai smirks

Alex concentrates

His eyes glow blue for a second then he smirks

"Ember on the middle one on your left" He says

Charmander uses Ember which hits Scyther who falls down

"Scyther get back up!" Samurai shouts

"Scratch attack!" Alex shouts

Charmander jumps on Scyther and starts scratching him

"Scyther return!" Samurai shouts

"Alex is the winner" Ash announces

"Welldone Charmander" Alex says

Charmander smirks

 **"I learnt a new move...Smokescreen"** Charmander announces

"My turn" Ash says

He walks forward confidently

"My Pokemon will give you a real pinch" Samurai says as he throws his Pokeball

Pinsir

Ash takes out his Pokedex

 **Pinsir the Stag Beetle Pokemon**

 **A Bug type it fails to crush the victim in its pincers,it will swing it around and toss it hard**

 **Pinsir does not have any known evolutions**

 **This Pinsir is Male**

"Pidgeotto I choose you!" Ash shouts

"Pinsir use Vice Grip!" Samurai shouts

"Pidgeotto dodge and use Gust Attack!" Ash shouts

Pidgeotto dodges Pinsir and knocks him away using Gust

"Now use Sand-Attack followed by Tackle!" Ash shouts

The Sand hits Pinsir in his eyes blinding him and Pidgeotto knocks Pinsir down causing him to faint

"Pinsir return" Samurai says

Samurai looks at Ash and Alex

"You two are good Pokemon Trainers,compared to you I am the novice" Samurai says

Suddenly they hear buzzing and sees Beedrills flying towards them

"Oh Boy" Ash replies

"Everyone to my cabin!" Samurai says

"You guys go,I'll handle them" Alex says

"I'll help" Ash replies

"But Ash..." Misty begins

"I'll be fine Misty," Ash replies

He croutches infront of Pikachu

"Make sure Samurai and Misty get away safely" Ash says

 **"You sure Ash?"** Pikachu asks

"If I'm right you asked me if I was sure,if thats the case then yes" Ash replies

Pikachu sighs,pats Ash's shoulder and runs after Misty and Samurai

"Eevee I need you!" Alex shouts

"Rattata,Metapod come on out!" Ash shouts

The Beedrills fly forward

"Rattata use Quick Attack!,Metapod I want you to protect the other Pokemon with Harden" Ash replies

"Eevee use Hidden Power!" Alex shouts

They start taking down Beedrills with Alex catching one but there are too many

"We're screwed!" Ash shouts

"Yep" Alex replies

Metapod looks at his trainer and suddenly starts glowing

"Metapod?" Ash asks

Metapod evolves into a Butterfree and puts all the Beedrill to sleep

"Butterfree you put them all to sleep!" Ash shouts excitedly

Butterfree flies up to Ash

Ash takes out his Pokedex

 **Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon**

 **A Bug/Flying type Battle it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air.**

 **Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod,and learnt the moves Confusion,Poison Powder,Sleep Powder and Stun Spore upon evolution**

 **This Butterfree is Male and has the ability Compound Eyes**

Alex scans his Beedrill

 **Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokemon**

 **A Bug/Poison type at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail.**

 **Beedrill is the evolved form of Kakuna,and knows the moves Fury Attack,Focus Energy and Twineedle**

 **This Beedrill is Female and has the ability Swarm**

 **Later**

"This pass will lead you out of Viridian Forest" Samurai says

"Thanks Samurai" Ash replies

"I hope we can battle again one day" Samurai says

"As do I" Ash replies

They walk off

Ash and Misty are chatting when...

"Um Misty" Ash says

"What?" Misty asks

She turns around and sees a Beedrill behind her

"Ahhhhhh!" Misty screams and she runs off down the path

Alex laughs and returns his Beedrill

"This is going to be fun" Alex says

 **TBC**

 **Me: And that's the second chapter**

 **Alex: Please R &R and enjoy the Seven Chapter premiere**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu(Male)**

 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Butterfree(Male)**

 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Alex**

 **Charmander(Male)**

 **Eevee(Female)**

 **Beedrill(Female)**

 **Misty**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Koffing(Male)**

 **Ekans(Male)**  
 **Meowth(Male)**


	3. Chapter 3: Showdown in Pewter City

**Me: And we continue with the Seven Chapter Premiere**

 **Alex: And now its time for a Gym Battle**

 **Me: Oh and I don't known Pokemon**

 **Alex: Showdown in Pewter City!**

It's been a week since Ash and Alex started their Pokemon journey

They have been training their Pokemon hard for the upcoming gym battle

Pikachu had learned Quick Attack and Iron Tail

Rattata had learned Focus Energy

Eevee had learned Sand Attack

The Group arrives at Pewter City

"Finally!" Misty shouts

Ash sits on a rock

"I thought we were going to be stuck in that forest forever" Ash sighs

"Pewter City is grey,the colour of stone" A strange man with a brown beard and red beanie says

Ash and Misty freak out and Ash falls off the rock

"Who are you?" Ash asks

"The name's Flint and you were sitting on some of my merchandise" Flint replies

Ash wipes the rock nervously

"I'm sorry,so you shall rocks?" Ash replies

Flint nods

"Do you want to buy some?" Flint asks

"No thanks,the three of us are travelling" Ash replies

Flint looks

"I only see two of you" Flint replies

They look around

"Where did Alex go?" Misty asks

Ash sighs

"He is always disappearing" Ash replies

Flint looks at Pikachu

"Your Pokemon look tired,I'll take you to the Pokemon Centre" Flint says

"Thanks Flint" Ash replies

 **Meanwhile**

Alex pushes the doors to the Pewter Gym open

"Who goes there?" Brock asks

"I'm Alex from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" Alex shouts

"Alright this will be a One on One Battle" Brock replies as he takes out his Pokeball

 **Meanwhile**

"If you are going to challenge Brock then take this" Flint says as he hands him a yellow ball

"What is it?" Ash asks

"Its a Light Ball,it increases the power of your pokemon's electric attacks" Flint replies

"But Electric Pokemon have no effect on rock-types" Ash says

"Use your head" Flint replies and walks off

 **Meanwhile**

"Onix return" Brock says

Brock walks up to Alex

"Congratulations Alex,as proof of your victory,the Boulderbadge" Brock says and hands Alex the Boulderbadge

"Thanks Brock" Alex replies

They shake hands

 **The Next Day**

Ash,Pikachu and Misty enter the Gym

Ash looks at the statue which has the winners on it

 **Leaf**

 **Gary**

 **Alex**

"So this is where he went yesterday" Ash says

"Where do you think I went?" Alex says as he enters the gym,"Goodluck"

"Thanks" Ash replies

Alex leads Misty to the stands and Ash walks forward

"Hello!" Ash shouts

The lights turn on

"Are you Ash?" Brock asks

"Yeah,are you Brock?" Ash asks

Brock nods

"I challenge you!" Ash shouts

"This will be a two on two Pokemon Battle" Brock says

He throws a Pokeball and Geodude comes out

Ash scans Geodude

 **Geodude the Rock Pokemon**

 **A Rock/Ground type in fields and Mountains. Mistaking them for boulders people often step or trip over them.**

 **Geodude evolves into Graveler**

 **This Geodude is Male and has the ability Rock Head**

Ash smirks

"Pikachu go!" Ash shouts

"Dumb move,Don't you know Electric Pokemon are weak against Rock Pokemon" Brock says

"I know" Ash replies

"Use Rock Throw to finish this quickly" Brock says arrogantly

Geodude throws the rocks

"Pikachu run towards Geodude using Quick Attack!" Ash shouts

Pikachu zips forward dodging the rocks

"Now use Iron Tail!" Ash shouts

Pikachu uses the momentum to make his Iron Tail stronger and he hits Geodude on the head knocking him out

"Not bad Ash" Brock says as he returns Geodude,"but you won't stand a chance against my next Pokemon"

He throws a Pokeball and an Onix appears

Ash scans Onix

 **Onix the Rock Snake Pokemon**

 **A Rock/Ground type Pokemon. As it grows,the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond,but coloured black**

 **Onix does not have any known evolutions**

 **This Onix is Male and has the ability Sturdy**

Ash takes a few deep breathes

"Come on Ash you can do it!" Misty shouts

Ash regains his confidence

"Pikachu use your most powerful Thundershock!" Ash shouts

Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

The Thundershock strikes the entire gym and starts a fire

Suddenly the sprinklers go off

Onix screams in pain

"Looks like he decided to use his head" Alex says

"Quick Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash shouts

Pikachu runs forward and puts all of his strength in his Iron Tail as he strikes Onix on the head

The combined pain of the Iron Tail and the Water knocks Onix out

Brock stares shocked

"Onix return" Brock says

"We did it Pikachu!" Ash shouts

 **"Woohoo!"** Pikachu shouts

Brock walks towards Ash

"Welldone Ash,you deserve this" Brock says as he hands Ash the Boulderbadge

"Thanks Brock" Ash replies

"You know Ash,I actually get more joy from raising Pokemon than from battling them" Brock says

"Really,then howcome you are a gym leader?" Ash asks

"I unfortunately have to stay and look after my brothers and sisters" Brock says

The doors to the gym swing open and Flint enters

"Brock I want you to go follow your dreams" Flint says

"Flint?" Ash asks confused

Flint takes off his beanie and his beard to reveal his true face

"My father" Brock says

Everyone stares shocked having not seen that coming

"I'm sorry for abadoning you Brock,but I didn't become the great Pokemon Trainer I wanted to be so I too ashamed to return,but I am now ready to take care of my family,I want you to follow your dreams" Flint says

"First though I have a few things to say" Brock says

"I understand,after all these years you must have a few things you need to get off your chest" Flint says

Brock hands him a pen and paper and starts telling him everything he needs to know about raising the kids

''Slow down!" Flint shouts

 **Later**

"Do you really not have a problem with me travelling with you Ash?" Brock asks

"Not at all" Ash replies,"The more the merrier"

Ash walks up to Alex

"So are you ready for our first lesson?" Alex asks

Ash nods

"Ok I'm teaching you how to understand Pokemon" Alex replies

"Ok" Ash replies

"Ok I'll teach you the basics then you can use the book to improve yourself" Alex says,"So at first you have to actually concentrate to understand them,but eventually it just becomes natural,so you must relax and focus on whatever Pokemon you are trying to understand"

Ash nods and looks at Pikachu

Ash focuses on Pikachu

Pika Pikachu Pikapi Pichu

"Nothing" Ash sighs

"Cause you're not relaxing" Alex says

Ash breathes and tries again

 **"Ash you can be so stupid sometimes"** Pikachu says

"Hey!" Ash shouts offended

 **"You understood?"** Pikachu asks

"I understood,I did it!" Ash shouts

"Welldone" Alex replies

He hands him the book

"Now this will help you to master this ability,I won't teach you anything else until you can understand Pokemon without focusing" Alex replies

 **TBC**

 **Me: And there's the third chapter**

 **Alex: Please R &R**

 **Me: And here is the rest of the Seven Chapter Premiere**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu(Male)**

 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Butterfree(Male)**

 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Alex**

 **Charmander(Male)**

 **Eevee(Female)**

 **Beedrill(Female)**

 **Brock**

 **Onix(Male)**

 **Geodude(Male)**

 **Misty**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Koffing(Male)**

 **Ekans(Male)**  
 **Meowth(Male)**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack on Mount Moon

**ME: Welcome back to another episode of The Extra Companion: Indigo Leagueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Alex: Hell Yeah!**

 **Ash: Can you keep the noise down I'm trying to sleep**

 **ME: Wake up it's time for work**

 **Alex: So give them the news**

 **ME: Ok Alex is dying**

 **Alex: I am?**

 **ME: No I'm just kidding anyway this episode is Clefairy and the Moon Stone but I changed the episode alot**

 **Ash: So does that mean no Moon Stone**

 **ME: Shut up and do the Disclaimer**

 **Ash(frightened): D-Man Firehell does not own Pokemon if he did Misty would still be travelling with me and I would have gotten a Gengar**

 **ME: Let's start the show!**

 **Alex: Attack on Mount Moon**

Ash and his friends hike towards Mount Moon,many strange and astonishing things have been told about this mysterious place and the groups about to discover all of them are true

"Mount Moon doesn't the name sound romantic" Misty says

"People say a huge Meteor crashed into the mountain back in Prehistoric time" Brock said

"Is it true?" Misty asked

"It's true" Alex said appearing out of nowhere but he accidently hit Brock with his baseball bat

"Ouch!" Brock shouts

Him and Alex glare at eachother

"Let's keep going" Ash says seeing there's about to be a fight

"Good idea" Misty agrees

Pikachu

Then a Sandshrew jumps out of the bush and scratches Ash across the face

"Ouch" Ash says as he shakes his head

"I'm going to catch it!" Ash shouts

"Keep it down Ash or you're going to..."Misty was saying when suddenly the Sandshrew runs off

"Wait Sandshrew come back!" Ash shouts running after it

"Ash wait for me!" Misty shouts chasing after Ash

But they didn't notice that Brock and Alex weren't following them

 **Ash and Misty**

Ash was still chasing after that Sandshrew and eventually it stopped

"Pidgeotto Go!" Ash shouts

"Let's do this" Pidgeotto says

"Pidgeotto use Gust attack!" Ash shouts

The gust pushes Sandshrew back abit

"Now use Tackle!" Ash shouts

Sandshrew tries to dodge but is to slow and get's hit by a tackle

It tries to tackle Pidgeotto

"Pidgeotto fly!" Ash shouts

Pidgeotto avoids the tackle

"Now use Gust again to blow it into the wall!" Ash shouts

Pidgeotto uses gust and blows Sandshrew into the wall knocking it out

"Pokeball Go!" Ash shouts

The Pokeball hits Sandshrew and sucks it in

 ***Wiggle* *Wiggle* *Wiggle* *Ping***

 **"** Alright I caught a Sandshrew!" Ash shouts

"Nice job Pidgeotto" Ash says

 **"Thanks Ash" Pidgeotto says**

Ash hears panting coming from behind him and turns around to see Misty and Pikachu coming towards him slowly

"I'm...going...to...kill...you...Ash...Ketchum!" Misty says angrily

 **"Me...two!" Pikachu said**

"Sorry guys but guess what I caught Sandshrew" Ash says excitedly

 **"Well...done" Pikachu said**

"Can...we...rest...now" Misty said

"Fine we need to wait for Alex and Brock to come anyway,those slowpokes" Ash said sitting down

He summons Sandshrew and takes out his Pokedex

 **Sandshrew the Mouse Pokemon**

 **A Ground-Type Pokemon. It Burrows deep**

 **underground in arid**

 **locations far from water.**

 **It only emerges to hunt for food.**

 **Sandshrew evolves into Sandslash,and knows the moves Scratch,Defense Curl,Sand Attack,Poison Sting and Rapid Spin aswell as the egg move Metal Claw which has not yet been learnt**

 **This Sandshrew is male and has the ability Sand Veil**

 **Alex and Brock**

This happened right after Ash was started chasing the Sandshrew

"Why did you hit me?" Brock asks angrily

"It was an accident" Alex says when he breaths in some yellow powder

"What's that?" Alex asked yawning

"Spore" Brock replied yawning,"it's coming from that Paras"

"So we should be falling asleep about now" Alex said as he fell asleep with Brock following after him

 **Ash and Misty**

Ash,Misty and Pikachu had been waiting for Alex and Brock for half an hour and Ash was getting irritated

"Ok that's it let's go!" Ash shouts angrily as he walks into the cave

Misty and Pikachu follow him

 **Later**

They are walking in the cave and they see all these lights hanging up

"What do you think all these lights are doing here?" Ash asks

"And where are all the Pokemon" Misty wonders

They hear laughing

 **Jessie: Prepare for Trouble**

 **James: Make it Double**

 **Jessie: To protect the world from Devastation**

 **James: To unite all people's within our Nation**

 **Jessie: To Denounce the evils of truth and Love**

 **James: To extend our reach to the stars Above**

 **Jessie: Jessie!**

 **James: James!**

 **Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of Light**

 **James: Surrender now or prepare to Fight**

 **Meowth: Meowth!,that's Right**

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Misty shouted

"It was awfully nice for someone to leave all these lights hanging up here" Jessie said

"Yes now we can steal all the Pokemon" James said

"Wait where are all da Pokemon?" Meowth said

They start looking around for the Pokemon

"What's going on here!" Jessie shouted

"I bet those twerps had something to do with it" James says angrily

"Those were our Pokemon to Steal" Meowth said angrily

"Let's steal that Pikachu for payback" Jessie said

Ash sighs

"Here we go again" He says

"Ekans/Koffing Go!" Jessie/James shouted

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash shouts

"Staryu help Pikachu out!" Misty shouts

Ash scans Staryu

 **Staryu the Star Shaped Pokemon**

 **A Water typed Pokemon.**

 **An enigmatic Pokemon that can**

 **effortlessly regnerate any**

 **appendage it loses in battle**

 **Staryu evolves into Starmie**

 **Staryu's are genderless and has the ability Natural Cure**

 **Alex and Brock**

Alex and Brock wake up from the spore

"Come on let's just head to the cave" Brock said

 **Later**

They arrive at the entrance of the cave but they hear shouting coming somewhere close so they go there and find four Team Rocket Grunts beating up a scientist

"Haha we don't even have to use the hypnotised Pokemon this guy doesn't even have any Pokemon" One grunt said

"We have to help him" Brock said

"Charmander Go!" Alex shouted

"Onix you two!" Brock shouted

"What" another Grunt said seeing a Charmander and a Onix appear

"Charmander use Ember!" Alex shouted

"Onix use Dig!" Brock shouted

Charmander burnt 1 of the grunts while 2 others

fell into Onix's hole

"Send the Pokemon!" The last grunt shouted as he ran away

A Few Paras and a Few Zubats arrive and start attacking Onix and Charmander

"Charmander use Ember!" Alex shouted

"Onix use Rock Throw!" Brock shouted

They knocked out all the Paras and Zubats and Alex and Brock threw a Pokeball and they hit a Paras and a Zubat sucking them in

Alex takes out his Pokedex and scans his Paras

 **Paras the Mushroom Pokemon**

 **A Bug/Grass type Pokemon. It Burrows to suck tree**

 **roots. The mushrooms on**

 **its back grow by drawing**

 **nutrients from the bug**

 **host**

 **Paras evolves into Parasect,and knows the moves Scratch,Poison Powder,Stun Spore,Leech Life and Spore aswell as the egg move Cross Poison which has not yet been learnt**

 **This Paras is Female and has the ability Dry Skin**

He then scans Zubat

 **Zubat the Bat Pokemon**

 **A Poison/Flying Pokemon. It forms colonies in**

 **perpetually dark places.**

 **Uses ultrasonic waves to**

 **identify and approch**

 **targets**

 **Zubat evolves into Golbat**

 **This Zubat is Male and has the ability Inner Focus**

Brock goes and checks on the scientist

"Are you ok?" Brock asked

"Yeah thanks for helping me" The scientist said

"So why are you here Mister?" Alex asked

"Never call me Mister,I'm Semor the Scientist" Semor said

"Ok then Semor why are you here?" Alex asked

"I heard that all the Pokemon were acting strange and I decided to come and see if it was the Moon Stone that was causing them to act like this" Semor said

"Why would you think it was the Moonstone though it has been here for along time" Alex said

"I know but you never know what could happen,but I found out that it was Team Rocket" Semor said

"But Semor how would Team Rocket be able to control so many pokemon" Brock said

"I don't know,but I'm going to find out" Semor said

"We'll help we need to find our friends anyway" Alex said

They enter the cave

 **Ash and Misty**

"Staryu use Water Gun!" Misty shouted

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted

The two attacks combine and hit Team Rocket causing an explosion

"Look's like Team Rockets blasting off again!" They shouted

"You did great Pikachu" Ash said

"You too Staryu return" Misty said returning her pokemon

They then hear running and see Alex,Brock and Semor run up to them

"So you guys finally caught up to us" Ash said

"Are these your friends?" Semor asked

"Who are you?" Ash asked

"I'm Semor, Semor the Scientist" Semor said

"Enough talk have you seen any Team Rocket members?" Alex asked

"Well we saw Jessie,James and Meowth but they're gone now" Ash said

"Great which way did they go?" Brock asked

Ash and Misty point to the hole in the roof

"Seriously!" Alex shouted

"What's going on?" Misty asked

"Team Rocket is somehow controlling all the Pokemon in this cave and we think they're after the Moonstone" Brock said

"Come on let's go" Alex said

 **Later**

They are walking through the cave when a Clefairy runs towards them

"Cool a Clefairy" Ash said taking out his Pokedex

 **Clefairy the Fairy Pokemon**

 **A Fairy type Pokemon. Its magical and cute**

 **appeal has many**

 **admirers. It is rare and**

 **found only in certain**

 **areas.**

 **Clefairy evolves into Clefable by use of a Moonstone**

 **This Clefairy is Female and has the ability Cute Charm**

 **"Help me"** She says

They look and see some Paras running towards them

"Someone do something before they use Spore again!" Alex shouts

The Paras start using Spore

"Pidgeotto use Gust!" Ash shouts

Pidgeotto uses Gust to blow the Spore back towards the Paras luckily the Clefairy had moved out of the way intime

The Paras fall asleep

Ash then goes to check on Clefairy

"Are you ok?" Ash asked

 **"I'm fine thank you for saving me"** Clefairy says

"No Problem why are all the Pokemon attacking us?" Ash asked

 **"One of those people are using a superpowered Hypno to control all of us"** Clefairy said

"Why aren't you being controlled?" Ash asked

 **"I don't know I think it has something to do with this rock"** Clefairy said

"That's part of the moon stone!" Semor shouted

"But the Moon Stone is still a solid boulder" Alex said

"It must have broken off" Semor said

"Keep Quiet you're scaring her" Ash said

Clefairy is shaking

"Calm down they won't hurt you" Ash said

"Can you lead us to this Hypno?" Alex asked

Clefairy nods

 **"This way"** Clefairy said

"Come on guys and keep your Pokemon in your Pokeballs otherwise they will be hypnotised" Ash said

They return all their Pokemon

 **"But I don't want to"** Pikachu said

"I know Pikachu it's just this one time" Ash said

Pikachu sighs

 **"Fine but only this time"** Pikachu said

Ash sucks him into the Pokeball

"Ok Clefairy lead the way" Ash said

Clefairy nods and leads them down the corridor she was just at

"Wait don't Clefairy evolve after they touch the Moon Stone" Alex said

 **"Unlike evolution stones the Moonstone will only make you evolve if you want to"** Clefairy said

 **Later**

The group leaves the cave and sees another cave that they enter

 **Moonstone Cave**

They enter the cave and see a Hypno standing there with alot of Pokemon(mainly Clefairy and Clefable) standing around it and bowing like it was a king

"The control on these pokemon is really strong" Alex said

"How are we going to defeat all these pokemon without our Pokemon?" Ash asks

Alex sees a rocket grunt standing near the Hypno telling it what to do

"That must be it's master" Alex says

He takes out his bat

"Ok you guys distract all those Pokemon while I take out that grunt" Alex said

"Sure" Ash said,"Wait what!"

All the Pokemon turn to them

"Goodluck" Alex said

He runs behind the group and when they turn around he is gone

"How does he do that!" Misty shouts

They turn around and see Pokemon sprinting towards them

"Run!" Brock shouts

They start sprinting

Alex drops from the roof right behind the Grunt

"Hi" Alex said

He bashes the grunt on the head with his bat knocking him out

 **"Master"** Hypno says

"Not anymore I'm freeing you" Alex says

He grabs Hypno's Pokeball(He presumes since it's the only one) and releases Hypno

 **"I'm free thank you I will serve you forever"** Hypno said

"That's kinda creepy but ok free the Pokemon from your control" Alex said

" **Ofcourse master"** Hypno said

"And please don't call me master" Alex said

 **"Yes master"** Hypno said

Alex sighs and catches Hypno

He then scans it

 **Hypno the Hypnosis Pokemon**

 **A Psychic type it locks eyes with an enemy,**

 **it will use a mix of PSI moves such as**

 **HYPNOSIS and CONFUSION**

 **Hypno evolves from Drowzee,and knows the moves Confusion,Disable,Hypnosis,Nightmare,Pound,Switcheroo and Headbutt aswell as the egg move Psycho Cut**

 **This Hypno is male and has the ability Insomnia**

The rest of the group comes back

"You did it Alex" Ash says

"And I got a new Hypno" Alex said

Ash releases Pikachu who shocks him

 **"Never ever again!"** Pikachu shouts

"I'm sorry" Ash says

"With the moonstone safe we can continue on our way to Cerulean City" Alex said

"What why are we going there!" Misty shouts

"So we can win badges from your gym" Ash says

"How do you know I'm a gym leader?" Misty asks shocked

"I told him" Alex said

"How do you know?" Misty asks

"Because I'm awesome" Alex says

"If you don't tell me I'm going to pummel you into the ground!" Misty shouts

"You don't scare me" Alex says

"Guys stop let's just go" Ash says

"Are you coming with us Semor?" Brock asks

"No I have decided to stay here and live with the Clefaiy" Semor says

"Ok goodluck" Ash says

 **Outside the Cave**

The Group is waving goodbye to Semor and the Clefairys when one come running towards Ash

 **"I want to come with you"** Clefairy says

"Really are you sure?" Ash asks

Clefairy nods her head

"Ok Pokeball go" Ash says

He drops a Pokeball on Clefairy's head catching it

"That's six" Ash says

He then scans Clefairy to see what moves she knows

 **Clefairy knows the moves Growl,Pound,Encore,Sing,Double Slap,Defense Curl,Follow Me and Minimize aswell as the egg move Amnesia which has not yet been learnt**

 **Later**

They come across a sign that shows the direction Cerulean City is

"It looks like there is writing here" Brock says

Ash reads it

"GARY Was Here ash Is A LOSER!" Ash reads

"That Gary!" Ash shouts as he runs down the path

 **TBC**

 **ME: That is the end of this chapter next chapter the next gym battle please R &R**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu(Male)**

 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Butterfree(Male)**

 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Sandshrew(Male)**

 **Clefairy(Female)**

 **Alex**

 **Charmander(Male)**

 **Eevee(Female)**

 **Beedrill(Male)**

 **Paras(Female)**

 **Hypno(Male)**

 **Misty**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Staryu**

 **Brock**

 **Onix(Male)**

 **Geodude(Male)**

 **Zubat(Male)**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Meowth(Male)**

 **Koffing(Male)**

 **Ekans(Male)**


	5. Chapter 5: Gym Battle in Cerulean City

**A cloud of smoke goes off on stage and I walk out**

 **Me: Welcome to the next chapter of The Extra Companion Indigo League**

 **Alex: And it's another Gym Battle**

 **Gary: Hello everyone**

 **Me: How did you get in?**

 **Gary: What are you talking about I work here**

 **Alex: Gary!**

 **Alex starts chasing Gary trying to hit him with his bat**

 **Me: Enough!**

 **They stop**

 **Me: Gary do the disclaimer then get out you have the week off**

 **Gary: D-Man Firehell doesn't own Pokemon...yet**

 **Me: It's time to Rumble!**

 **Ash: Gym Battle in Cerulean City**

 **Cerulean City**

A vent falls off and Team Rocket climbs into a room

"Nobody here" Jessie says

"Nothing to fear" James says

They look at a giant vacuum

"The Exact thing we need" Jessie says

"For exactly what we want" James says

"Pokemon!" Meowth exclaims

 **The Next Day**

Ash,Brock and Alex arrive at Cerulean City

Ash's Rattata had learned Bite and Pursuit and his Sandshrew had learned Swift

Alex's Charmander had learned Sunny Day and his Eevee had learned Growl

Ash's Aura Training had improved and he was now able to understand Pokemon speech with ease

"Hey where's Misty she's not following us anymore" Ash says

"She didn't want to come here" Alex says

"I wonder why?" Ash says

"Goodluck guys I have something to do" Brock says

"What?" Ash asks

"I'm going to restock our supplies" Brock says and leaves

"Oh well" Alex says

They are heading to the gym when they see a crowd around a store

"I wonder what's up" Alex says

They head over to the crowd and see Officer Jenny

"Hey Officer Jenny when did you transfer!" Ash shouts

"What are you talking about I always worked here" Officer Jenny says

"Buy you worked in Viridian" Ash says confused

"Oh you must have met my sister inlaw" Officer Jenny says,"If you know my sister inlaw you must have had dealings with the police in Viridian"

"No" Alex says

"Maybe you just asked for directions,or you found a wallet on the street and turned it in, or maybe you're burglares you broke out of jail!" Officer Jenny shouts pulling out handcuffs and terifying Ash

"I've never been to jail!" Ash shouts

"Me either" Alex says calmly, "We just saw the crowd and came to see what happened"

"The criminals alway return to the scene of the crime" Jenny says

"Maybe these will help" Ash says and him and Alex show Jenny their pokedexes

"Well that's evidence enough for me...Sorry I was so suspicious!" Jenny says embarressed

"Now I'm suspicious of my sister inlaw she sure has a weird taste in friends" Jenny mutters

"So what happened here?" Alex asks

"Someone burglarers broke in and stole a vacuum and giant hose" Jenny says

"Why do you think they stole those things?" Ash asks

"I don't know young man but I do know I don't have time to answer questions" Jenny says

She then goes around dispersing the crowd

 **Later**

Ash,Alex and Pikachu enter the gym and read the winners on the statue

 **Leaf**

 **Gary**

"What's that noise?" Alex asks

They enter the battle arena and see people sitting in chairs watching a show

"Welcome to the Cerulean gym may I present the Waterflower sisters" a voice says

They see The Waterflower sisters jump into the water and start performing

"What is going on?" Ash asks

Alex and Pikachu stare at the sisters

 **Later**

They walk backstage and see The Waterflower sisters walk in

"Hello" Ash says

"Sorry like we don't do autographs" Daisy says

"No we don't want one" Ash says

"But a picture would be great" Alex mumbles

Pikachu nods his head in agreement

"Then like why are you here" Lily asks

Alex snaps out of it

"We are here for gym battles" Alex says

"Sorry like we don't like want to battle now" Violet says

"But the rules say gym leaders can't deny challenges!" Ash argues

"We like just got beaten twice in a row by these losers from this nowhere place called Pallet Town" Daisy says

(Not again) Ash thinks

Gym

"I know what you want" Daisy says,"Seel!"

Seel jumps out of the water and gives Daisy a gym badge

"A Cascade badge you can like have it" Daisy says

Ash stares at the badge

 **(Don't do it Ash)** Alex Says

"Thanks but I'd rather earn my badges" Ash says

"Like what a loser" Lily whispers

 **(These three are really annoying)** Alex says

"Just like take the badges you two" Violet says

"Hold it right there!" Misty shouts

"Took her long enough" Ash whispers

"If you won't battle them I will" Misty says

"Like hello runt" Lily says

Misty glares

"So like little sister what are you doing back so soon" Daisy says

"Like what happened to the little girl who swore to never come back until she was a great water pokemon trainer" Violet says

Misty looks embarresed

"I guess I did say that" Misty says

Ash and Alex look at eachother and both mouth "that's why" at the same time

"You like pretended you wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer because you like couldn't compare with us,because we are obviously more talented and beautiful than you are" Lily says

"That wasn't the reason!" Misty shouts

"Then obviously you like failed and came back cause you had no where else to go" Daisy says

"It wasn't my idea to come back the only reason I did was because he wanted to come!" Misty shouts pointing at Ash

"Well his certainly not someone I would like to choose as my boyfriend," Ash falls over anime style,"But you're no prize either" Daisy says

Misty blushes

"My boyfriend!" She shouts

Alex and Pikachu start rolling on the floor laughing

"If I battle them it will show I'm just as good a trainer as you guys" Misty says

"Well you are like the only one with any pokemon" Daisy says

Misty looks at Ash and Alex

"Who's going first" Misty asks

Alex steps back

"Ok let's do this!" Ash shouts

Ash and Misty stand on platforms in the pool

Alex,Daisy,Violet,Lily and Seel stand on the side

"I was gonna wait until you pay me back for my bike to battle you,but now is as good a time as any!" Misty shouts

Ash smirks

"Are you ready to win this Pikachu" Ash says

 **"I don't want to fight Misty"** Pikachu says

"Please Pikachu" Ash begs

 **"Fine but only as your second Pokemon"** Pikachu says

"Fine" Ash says

"She is probably going to use water pokemon so what other Pokemon do I have that are strong against Water" Ash mumbles

 **"None"** Pikachu says **,"But you don't have any Pokemon weak against water"**

"Ok so I can use any Pokemon" Ash says

Ash starts thinking

(Clefairy is my strongest Pokemon so I should probably use her) Ash thinks

"Clefairy I choose you!" Ash shouts as he throws the Pokeball

"Staryu come on out!" Misty shouts

Ash smirks at Misty

"He seems like confident" Violet says

"Five pokedollars says he beats Misty" Daisy replies

"Staryu use Water Gun!" Misty shouts

"Clefairy use Defence Curl" Ash says

The Water Gun hits Clefairy full blast but because of Defence Curl it didn't do nearly as much damage

"Clefairy use Double Slap!" Ash shouts

Clefairy starts slapping Staryu

"Staryu use Harden!" Misty shouts

The slaps become less effective

"Perfect" Ash smirks,"Use Encore!"

Clefairy uses Encore

"Darn it!" Misty shouts as Staryu uses Harden again

"Clefairy use Sing" Ash says

Staryu falls asleep

"Staryu return" Misty says

"One down and one to go" Ash says

"I'm not done yet" Misty says as she throws her second Pokeball

Hiya!

Ash takes out his Pokedex

 **Starmie the Mysterious Pokemon**

 **A Water/Psychic type Pokemon. It's central**

 **core glows with the seven colours of the**

 **rainbow. Some people value the core as**

 **a gem.**

 **Starmie is the evolved form of Staryu**

 **Starmies are genderless and has the ability Natural Cure**

"Starmie use Rain Dance" Misty says

The Rain starts falling

"Clefairy use En..." Ash was saying

"Not this time! Staryu Water Pulse!" Misty shouts

The Water Pulse hits Clefairy fullblast and with the damage from Staryu and the extra power from the Rain Dance,Clefairy faints

"Clefairy return you did great" Ash says

Ash smirks

"Pikachu go" Ash says

"Starmie use Hyper Beam!" Misty shouts

"Pikachu use Agility to dodge and then use Thundershock!" Ash shouts

Pikachu dodges the Hyper Beam and hits Staryu with a Thundershock at full power

"Not bad Ash" Alex says

"What?" Violet asks

"He thought ahead of time,when Misty used Rain Dance Ash knew that Pikachu's Thundershock would also become more powerful" Alex states

"I'm not done yet,Starmie use Recover" Misty says

Starmie recovers

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash shouts

"Starmie use Swift!" Misty shouts

Pikachu runs towards Starmie but is hit with the Swift before he gets close

"Crap" Ash says as Pikachu crashes into the wall

"Starmie use Hyper Beam!" Misty shouts

The Hyper Beam hits Pikachu

 **"Ahhhhhhhh!"** Pikachu shouts

"Pikachu!...I sur..." Ash says

 **"No!"** Pikachu shouts weakly as he struggles to stand

"How is he still standing?" Alex says confused

Misty watches concerned

"Hey Pikachu are you ok?!" Misty shouts

Pikachu nods

"Pikachu are you sure? We can try again another time" Ash says

Pikachu shakes his head

"Alright then" Ash says,"Misty can we take a quick break?"

"Yeah" Misty says

Daisy,Violet and Lily start chattering

Misty heads over to the stands

Ash picks up Pikachu and carries him over to Alex

"Will he be ok?" Ash asks

"Yeah,hey I want you to try something,remember what I told you about understanding Pokemon" Alex says

"Are you being serious? We're having another lesson now?!" Ash says upset

"Just trust me,relax and concentrate on Pikachu" Alex says

"...Fine" Ash says

He struggles to relax since he is worried about his Pokemon,but eventually succeeds

"Now do you feel the energy?" Alex asks

Ash nods

"Can you feel Pikachu's?" Alex asks

Ash concentrates and then nods

"Good,now try to transfer some of your energy to Pikachu" Alex says

Ash concentrates

At first nothing happens

Suddenly Ash's eyes glow blue and some Aura Energy flows into Pikachu

Pikachu hops up

 **"I feel great"** Pikachu says

Ash looks at Pikachu shocked

"Did I do that?" Ash asks confused

He looks at Alex

"Congratulations you just learnt the basics on how to transfer energy" Alex says

"Alright!" Ash shouts

"Hey Pikachu looks great" Misty says as she walks over

"Yeah we can continue the match" Ash says

"Prepare to lose" Misty says

The match resumes

The Rain has stopped

"Pikachu Thundershock!" Ash shouts

 **"Here we go!"** Pikachu shouts

"Starmie dodge!" Misty shouts

Starmie dodges

"Now use Swift!" Misty shouts

Pikachu is hit

"Pikachu tackle Starmie into the water!" Ash shouts

Pikachu tackles Starmie into the water

"Now use Thundershockt!" Ash shouts

"Starmie get out of the water!" Misty shouts

But it's to late Pikachu uses Thundershock lighting up the entire arena

Starmie's gem turns off

"No!" Misty shouts, "Starmie return good job"

"Yes I won!" Ash cheers

He does his pose

Pikachu copies him

 **"Hey Ash guess what I learnt Double Team"** Pikachu says

He runs around and makes a few copies of himself

"Cool" Ash says

They go onto the side

"Welldone Ash" Alex says

Suddenly the side of the gym breaks open and Team Rocket comes

 **Jessie: Prepare for Trouble!**

 **James: Make it Double!**

 **Jessie: To Protect the World from Devastation!**

 **James: To Unit all Evil within our Nation!**

 **Jessie: To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!**

 **James: To Extend our Reach to the Stars Above!**

 **Jessie: Jessie!**

 **James: James!**

 **Jessie: Team Rocket Blasts off at the Speed of Light!**

 **James: Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight!**

 **Meowth: Meowth! That's Right!**

"Not them again" Alex says

They see a Vaccuum and a giant hose

"So it was them" Ash says,"Do you want to take care of them or should I?"

"I have a gym battle coming up so you take care of them" Alex says

"Fine Pikachu Thunderbolt" Ash says

 **"Finally"** Pikachu says

He shocks Team Rocket blowing up their vaccuum sending them blasting off again

"Ok when can I have my match?" Alex says

"We have to postpone it" Misty said,"How about tomorrow"

"Fine" Alex says

 **The Next Day**

Brock,Ash,Daisy,Violet,Lily,Pikachu and Seel are sitting in the stands

Alex grabs his Pokeball

"Goldeen go!" Misty Shouts

"Paras I choose you!" Alex shouts

"Goldeen use Horn Attack!" Misty shouts

Goldeen jumps out the water and attacks Paras

"Paras dodge and use Stun Spore!" Alex shouts

Paras dodges just in time and uses Stun Spore

"Goldeen get back into the water!" Misty shouts

Goldeen dives into the water

"Now use Supersonic!" Misty shouts

 **"Ahhhhh!"** Paras cries

"Paras don't give up! Dive into the water and use Scratch!" Alex shouts

Paras dives in and scratches Goldeen

"Now use Leech Life!" Alex shouts

Paras uses Leech Life on Goldeen

"Goldeen Horn Attack!" Misty shouts

The Horn Attack hits Paras knocking her out but Goldeen faints from the Leech Life attack

Alex and Misty stare eachother down as they reach for their final Pokemon

(It's time to see what you can do Hypno) Alex thinks

Alex and Misty throw their Pokeballs

Hypno!

Hiya!

"Oh this is going to be good Hypno vs Staryu" Ash says excitedly

"Staryu use Swift Attack!" Misty shouts

Alex doesn't do anything and Swift hits Hypno

Everyone looks confused

"Hypno use Hypnosis!" Alex shouts

Hypno swings his pendant and hypnotises Staryu

"Oh No! Staryu snap out of it!" Misty shouts

"Use Confusion!" Alex shouts

Hypno uses confusion just as Staryu snaps out of Hypnosis

"Staryu use Water Gun!" Misty shouts

Staryu uses Water Gun but on the ground and launches itself into the air bashing into the roof

"Staryu!" Misty shouts

"Hypno use Pound!" Alex shouts

Staryu hits the ground and Hypno hits it hard

Staryu stands up dizzily then faints

"Yes we did it!" Alex shouts

"Return Staryu you did great" Misty says

"You too Hypno" Alex says

Misty hands him the badge

"Well now that the battle's over we should be leaving" Ash says

"First let's stop by the Pokemon Centre" Alex says

"You go on and like continue your dream Misty" Violet said

"Yeah since like you will like never be like stars like us" Lily said

"If you keep that up you will be seeing stars!" Misty shouts angrily

"Relax Misty you know we love you" Daisy says

"Yeah" Misty says

 **Pokemon Centre**

Ash phones Professor Oak

"Hi Professor" Ash says

"Oh hello Ash are you in Cerulean City?" Professor Oak asks

"Yeah and Alex and I won our second badge" Ash says

"Welldone since you are here I have some news" Professor Oak says

"What?" Ash asks curiously

"I raised your and Alex's Pokemon limit to ten Pokemon" Professor Oak says

"Really! Thanks Professor" Ash says

"It was no problem Ash" He says

"Also I was wondering if you could send one of your Pokemon over" Professor Oak says

"Sure I'll send my Rattata" Ash says

Ash puts Rattata's Pokeball in the transmitter and presses send

The Pokeball disappears

Professor Oak disappears from the screen for a few seconds then sits back down with a Pokeball

"Thanks Ash" Professor Oak says

"No problem Professor"

Alex goes to the screen

"Hello Professor would love to catch up but we really have to go" Alex says

He turns the screen off before Professor Oak can reply

"So should we get going?" Ash asks

"Yep" Alex said

"Finally!" Misty shouts

 **TBC**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu(Male)**

 **Butterfree(Male)**

 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Sandshrew(Male)**

 **Clefairy(Female)**

 **At Lab**

 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Alex**

 **Charmander(Male)**

 **Eevee(Female)**

 **Beedrill(Male)**

 **Paras(Female)**

 **Hypno(Male)**

 **Misty**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Staryu**

 **Starmie**

 **Brock**

 **Onix(Male)**

 **Geodude(Male)**

 **Zubat(Male)**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Meowth(Male)**

 **Koffing(Male)**

 **Ekans(Male)**

 **ME: And that's the second gym battle**

 **Alex: I'm Awesome!**

 **Me: Stay out of this!**

 **I snap my fingers and Alex disappears**

 **Me: Please Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6: The Team Rocket Legend

**Me: And I'm back for another chapter of The Extra Companion**

 **Alex: So this is the first chapter of the series not based on an episode**

 **Me: That's right now someone do the disclaimer!**

 **Misty: D-Man Firehell does not own Pokemon if he did I would still be travelling with Ash who would have a Gengar**

 **Alex: And I would be in the show**

 **Brock: The Team Rocket Legend**

Ash,Alex,Misty,Brock and Pikachu are walking on a path leading to Vermillion City when a kid walks up to them

He walks up to Ash

"I Challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" He says

Ash smirks

"I accept,Brock can you referee?" Ash asks

"Sure" Brock says

"This will be a one on one battle" Brock says

The Kid throws his pokeball and a Pidgey comes out

Alex scans the Pidgey

 **Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokemon**

 **A Normal/Flying Type Pokemon.**

 **A Common sight in forests and**

 **flaps its wings at**

 **ground level to kick up binding**

 **sand.**

 **Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto**

 **This Pidgey is Male**

"Pidgey Go!" Kid shouts

"Then I pick Pidgeotto!" Ash shouts

"Pidgey use Quick Attack!" Kid shouts

Pidgey runs forward

"Pidgeotto Gust!" Ash shouts

Ash's Pidgeotto is faster and the Gust knocks Pidgey back

"Come on Pidgey we can do this! Use Quick Attack again!" Kid shouts

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack aswell!" Ash shouts

The two sprint towards eachother and strike with such force that they are both knocked back

They stare at eachother...then Pidgey faints

"Oh no Pidgey!" Kid shouts

Ash walks up to him

"You did good what's your name?" Ash asks

"Joey" Joey says

"I'm Ash" Ash says

"You're really good" Joey says

"Thank you,you have to be good to win Gym badges" He says showing his badges

"Wow" Joey says

The others just stare

"You could probably defeat everyone on Challenge Path" Joey says

"Challenge Path?" Ash asks

"Yeah this path is full of trainers that like to battle with anyone they see" Joey says

"Interesting" Ash says

"Yeah there are so many people around here" Joey says

"And I'm going to beat them all!" Ash shouts

"Oh boy" Misty says

"Come on let's get going!" Ash shouts

"Can I come along?" Joey asks

"Sure why not" Alex says

Meanwhile in the bushes Team Rocket is spying on them

"With the twerp busy with so many battles" Jessie says

"It will be easy for us to swipe Pikachu" James says

"Then let's get a move on" Meowth says

 **Later**

Ash is busy fighting a trainer when a metal hand comes and grabs Pikachu

"What's going on!" The Trainer shouts

 **Jessie: Prepare for Trouble!**

 **James: Make it Double!**

 **Ash: Not them again**

 **Jessie: To Protect the World from Devastation!**

 **James: To Unit all Evil within our Nation!**

 **Alex: Why do they waste time with this**

 **Jessie: To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!**

 **James: To Extend our Reach to the Stars Above!**

 **Joey: Who are these two?**

 **Jessie: Jessie!**

 **James: James!**

 **Joey: Oh**

 **Jessie: Team Rocket Blasts off at the Speed of Light!**

 **James: Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight!**

 **Meowth: Meowth! Dat's Right!**

 **Trainer/Joey: Did that Pokemon just talk!**

"Yep" Brock says

"Joey meet Team Rocket,Team Rocket meet Joey" Alex says

"Now that we have that out of the way,"Ash says,"Give me back my Pikachu!"

"No!" Jessie and James shouts

"This is weird" The Trainer says,"I forfeit"

He leaves

The Hot Air Balloon starts floating away

"Get them!" Ash shouts

They start chasing after the Balloon when a Jet flies through it causing them to sink

Everyone looks confused

James pushes the deflated balloon off of them and look up

"Whoever that was should apologise!" Jessie shouts

The Jet lands and a man with short black hair wearing a Black Team Rocket uniform steps out

"No not him!" Jessie and James shouts

"Who's that?" Ash asks

The Man looks at Jessie and James

"What do you fools think you are doing wasting time with these weak kids!" He shouts

They get down on their hands and knees

"We are sorry!" They shout

"Good if I catch you two useless baffoons messing around again then I have been ordered to take care of you" He says

"We promise we will never mess around again!" They shout

Meanwhile Alex had broke the hand and freed Pikachu

"Who are you!" Ash shouts

Jessie and James faces whiten

The man turns around and looks at Ash

"Allow me to introduce myself" He says

"Please no more mottos" Ash begs

This man glares at Jessie and James

"Is that what you two waste time with?" He asks angrily

They nod terrified

"Idiots," he then spins around to face Ash,"The Ultimate Team Rocket Legend...Andrew!"

"So you little punks are lucky I am to busy to deal with you so get out of here" He says

He then looks at The Rocket Trio

"Leave" He says

They run away

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shout

He turns around

"Why are you still here I said leave!" He shouts

"No" Ash says

"You really don't want to mess with me kid" He says

He sees Alex going for a pokeball

He tosses a Pokeball at Alex and a Muk comes out

"Why me" Alex cries as Muk falls ontop of him knocking him out

"Beedrill go!" Joey yells

Joey's Beedrill flies towards Muk who grabs it and falls ontop of it

"His using aura" Ash says

Andrew smirks and Muk attacks Pikachu

"Pikachu!" Ash yells

Ash throws all his Pokemon out and Misty,Brock and Joey do the same

"Everyone get that Muk!" Ash yells

They all attack Muk

"That's not all" Andrew says

He throws another Pokeball and a Alakazam comes out

"Alakazam Psyblast" He says

Alakazam knocks out Ash,Misty,Brock,Joey and all their Pokemon

Andrew returns Alakazam and Muk and walks up to Ash

"I might aswell take their Pokemon" He says when suddenly the com on his wrist turns on

"Andrew you are needed at the Team Rocket Base immediately!,Forget all other things and return!" A Deep voice says

"Yes Boss" Andrew says

He looks at Ash

"Looks like it's your lucky day kid" He says then leaves

A Few minutes later they all wake up and notice they have all their Pokemon with them

"Well we got very lucky" Alex says

"Yeah let's hope we never see him again" Ash says

 **Meanwhile**

Team Rocket eventually stops running

"I hate that man" James says

"Yeah ever since training he always thought he was better than us" Jessie says

"We are not really going to listen to dat man right guys?" Meowth asks

"Ofcourse not once we get that Pikachu we will replace him as the Ultimate Team Rocket Legends!" Jessie says

"Yeah!" Meowth and James shout

 **Team Rocket's Base**

An unknown Pokemon in a metal body suit screams in pain as it is electrocuted

Andrew and a man in an orange suit with brown styled hair watch

"So you say this kid has a weird aura around him" This man says

"Yes very similar to someone we know" Andrew says

This man ponders

"Keep an eye on him,but don't engage" This man says

"Sure Boss" Andrew replies

"You are dismissed" Man says

Andrew nods and leaves

This man sits down in his desk and smiles evilly

"Let's see how much longer you can hide Silver" He says to himself

 **TBC**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu(Male)**

 **Butterfree(Male)**

 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Sandshrew(Male)**

 **Clefairy(Female)**

 **At Lab**

 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Alex**

 **Charmander(Male)**

 **Eevee(Female)**

 **Beedrill(Male)**

 **Paras(Female)**

 **Hypno(Male)**

 **Misty**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Staryu**

 **Starmie**

 **Brock**

 **Onix(Male)**

 **Geodude(Male)**

 **Zubat(Male)**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Meowth(Male)**

 **Koffing(Male)**

 **Ekans(Male)**

 **Me: And there we go,what did you guys think? Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7: AJ the Undefeated!

**Me: It's time for the next chapter of The Extra Companion**

 **Alex: I'll do the disclaimer**

 **Alex: D-Man Firehell does not own Pokemon if he did Misty would still be travelling with Ash and I would be an actual character**

 **Me: Let's do this**

 **Misty: That opening felt really short**

 **Me: Just forget about it and start the show**

 **Brock: AJ the Undefeated!**

"Pidgeotto finish it off with Tackle!" Ash shouts

Pidgeotto tackles Rattata knocking it out

"Ah Rattata!" A kid shouts

"And that's number ten!" Ash shouts

"I admit his not doing that bad" Alex says

"He did very well against that Growlithe" Joey says

Ash is talking to the kid he beat showing off his badges

"His still obsessed with those badges" Brock says

"You could even beat AJ" The kid says

They look at him and Ash

"AJ?" Ash asks

"Yeah he has a Pokemon Gym and has never lost a battle,he trains wild Pokemon" The Kid says

"Undefeated" Ash says,"Not anymore!"

They continue down the path

 **Later**

They arrive at AJ's gym

"This gym isn't even licensed by the Pokemon League" Ash says

Misty looks up at the sign

"Ninety-Six victories" Misty says

She looks at Ash

"He has almost won ten times more than you" Misty says

Ash growls

"So are you my next victim" A voice says

They turn to it to see a Kid with green hair holding a bag with a Pokemon inside

"You must be AJ the wild Pokemon trainer" Ash says

"Exactly and you are?" AJ asks

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town" Ash says

"Come on then to the ring" AJ says

"What's in the bag?" Joey asks

"My new Pokemon,I keep them in the back" AJ says

"Can I see them after the match?" Ash asks

"If you want" AJ says

They go to the ring

"Hey Ash can I go first?" Alex asks

"Fine" Ash says

Alex steps forward

"It's time for my 97th win" AJ says

"We'll see about that" Alex says

Alex smirks

"Sandshrew go!" AJ shouts

AJ then takes out his whip

"Beedrill go!" Alex shouts

Beedrill flies around buzzing

" **Let's do this Alex"** Beedrill says

"Sandshrew use Slash!" AJ shouts whipping his whip

"Beedrill fly up!" Alex shouts

Beedrill flies up just avoiding Sandshrew

"Use Roll-Out!" AJ shouts

Sandshrew rolls into a ball jumps into the air and knocks Beedrill down

"Beedrill!" Alex shouts

Alex returns Beedrill

"That's our ninety-seventh victory!" AJ shouts

"Can I try?" Joey asks

"Why not" AJ says

"Rattata go!" Joey shouts

"Sandshrew use Rollout!" AJ shouts

"Rattata dodge!" Joey shouts

But Sandshrew is too fast and hits Rattata knocking it out of the ring and knocking it out

"Ahhh!" Joey shouts and runs up to Rattata

"That's our Ninety-Eigth Victory!" AJ cheers

Ash smirks

"Finally my turn" Ash says

"Let's see what you got" AJ says

Ash smirks

"Sandshrew go!" Ash shouts

"This might be a challenge" AJ says

(Since this fight might get confusing,I'll refer to AJ's Sandshrew as Sandshrew(Two))

"Sandshrew use Rapid Spin!" Ash shouts

Sandshrew spins towards Sandshrew(Two)

"Dodge!" AJ shouts

Sandshrew(Two) dodges easily

Ash's Sandshrew stops

"Sand Attack!" AJ shouts

Sandshrew(Two) kicks Sand into Sandshrew's eyes

"Now use Rollout!" AJ shouts

"No!" Ash shouts

The Rollout hits Sandshrew and knocks him back

Sandshrew gets back up

"Earthquake!" AJ shouts

Sandshrew(Two) stomps the ground shaking the arena

Ash's Sandshrew loses his balance and falls off the stage knocking himself out

"Darnit!" Ash shouts

"And our Ninety-Ninth Victory!" AJ shouts,"Now we just need one more win and we can start competing for badges"

"How did you get your Sandshrew so strong?" Ash asks

"Training" AJ replies,"I also create my own Pokemon Food for them"

"Me two" Brock replies

"Well then I guess we should get going" Alex says

"Hold on," Ash says,"AJ did say we could go see his Pokemon"

 **Meanwhile**

Team Rocket watches in the bushes

"They'll be distracted" Jessie says

"Then we can snatch Pikachu" James says

 **Inside AJ's House**

Ash rests his back against the wall

Pikachu looks at some of the training equipment AJ uses

"Hey Pikachu be careful with that" Ash says

 **"I think I can handle some light weights"** Pikachu says

He lifts it up,it then falls to one side and Pikachu falls into the pool

Pikachu swims up and spits water out

Ash laughs

 **"Yeah real mature Ash"** Pikachu says

"Come on Pikachu" Ash says as he stands up

Pikachu hops out of the water and starts running towards Ash when suddenly a metal hand grabs him

 **Jessie: Prepare for Trouble!**

 **James: Make it Double!**

 **Alex: Here we go again**

 **Jessie: To Protect the World from Devastation!**

 **James: To Unit all Evil within our Nation!**

 **Jessie: To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!**

 **James: To Extend our Reach to the Stars Above!**

 **Jessie: Jessie!**

 **James: James!**

 **Jessie: Team Rocket Blasts off at the Speed of Light!**

 **James: Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight!**

 **Meowth: Meowth! Dat's Right!**

"What's going on here!" AJ shouts

"Stay out of this weirdo,this is offical Team Rocket business" Jessie says

"Team Rocket huh,in that case this is my business" AJ says,Sandshrew use Swift!"

Sandshrew uses Swift breaking the metal hand and freeing Pikachu

"No!" Jessie shouts

"We were so close" James sulks

"Thanks AJ" Ash says

"You're going to pay for this twerp" Jessie says angrily pointing at AJ

"Yeah!" James agrees

"Then let's go to the battlefield and find out" AJ replies

 **Battlefield**

"Ekans/Koffing Go!" Team Rocket yells

"Sandshrew go!" AJ shouts

Ekans and Koffing lunge at Sandshrew who dodges both of them

Sandshrew rolls into a ball

"Ekans use Wrap!" Jessie shouts

Ekans wraps himself around Sandshrew,but Sandshrew slips out causing Ekans' tail to knot

Sandshrew then knocks into Ekans with a Rapid Spin

"Koffing use Sludge!" James shouts

Koffing shoots Sludge at Sandshrew but since it is still spinning the Sludge is knocked away

"Meowth do something!" Jessie shouts

"Meowth! Are you mad!?" Meowth shouts

"Sandshrew use Earthquake!" AJ shouts

Sandshrew hits the ground so hard that it splits

Meowth,Ekans and Koffing stare terrified and then they suddenly run off

"Come back here Ekans!" Jessie shouts

"Koffing where are you going!" James shouts

"Ahem" AJ coughs

They look back terrified and then take off running

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off Again!" They shout

"We did it!" AJ cheers,"One hundred victories,now we can start competing for badges"

"Congratulations AJ" Ash says,"I hope I get to face you in the Pokemon League"

"Same here Ash" AJ replies

Suddenly Ash's Sandshrew appears from his Pokeball

Sandshrew!

"Are you sure Sandshrew?" Ash asks

"What did he say?" AJ asks

"He wants a rematch,if it's ok with you" Ash says

"Definately" AJ replies

 **Later**

"Sandshrew use Rollout!" AJ shouts

Sandshrew(Two) rolls forward

"Sandshrew dodge!" Ash shouts

Sandshrew dodges Sandshrew(Two)'s Rollout

"Now use Swift!" Ash shouts

Swift hits Sandshrew(Two) stopping it's Rollout

"Sandshrew use Fury Swipes!" Ash shouts

Sandshrew rushes towards Sandshrew(Two)

As he gets close Sandshrew(Two) reacts

Sandshrew(Two) jumps in the air and uses Swift hitting Sandshrew on the head knocking him down

"Come on Sandshrew get up!" Ash shouts

 **"I...don't...think I can Ash"** Sandshrew says

"Come on Sandshrew I know you can!" Ash shouts

Sandshrew collapses

"Looks like I win" AJ says

Suddenly Sandshrew starts glowing

"What's going on?" Joey asks

"His evolving" Ash says in awe

The glow disappears and Sandslash jumps up

Ash takes out his Pokedex

 **Sandslash the Mouse Pokemon**

 **A Ground type Pokemon,Curls up into a Spiny Ball when threatened,it can roll while curled up to attack or escape,Sandslash is the evolved form of Sandshrew and learnt the moves Rollout,Crush Claw and Dig upon evolution,The egg move Metal Claw was also unlocked**

"Alright Sandslash let's do this!" Ash shouts,"Use Dig!"

Sandslash digs underground

"Where is he?" AJ wonders

Ash tries to pinpoint Sandslash's location

 **(Sense his aura Ash)** Alex says

Ash relaxes and concentrates

He feels Sandslash's aura right underneath Sandshrew

"Bingo" Ash says,"Sandslash use Rollout!"

Sandslash bursts from the ground and knocks into Sandshrew knocking it down

"Now use Metal Claw!" Ash shouts

Sandslash's hand glows as he strikes Sandshrew knocking it out

AJ stares shocked

"He did it" Joey says stunned

"I never would have believed it" Misty says

Alex smirks

"We did it!" Ash cheers

AJ walks up to Ash

"Congratulations Ash" AJ says

He offers his hand to shake which Ash accepts

AJ's board which shows 100 Victories and 0 Loses changes to 100 Victories and 1 Lose

"You are truly a worthy challenger,and I hope we can battle in the Pokemon League" AJ says

Ash nods

"Well then we have to get going" Alex says

"Yeah,are you coming Joey?" Ash asks

"Nah,I decided to head back to the beginning of Challenger Path and train" Joey

"Goodluck then" Ash says

"You to Ash" Joey replies

Ash,Alex,Misty,Brock and Pikachu head down the path to continue their journey

 **TBC**

 **Me: And there we go**

 **Alex: The Seven Chapter Premiere is finished**

 **Me: Next Chapter,The Starter Squad Trio**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu(Male)**

 **Butterfree(Male)**

 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Sandslash(Male)**

 **Clefairy(Female)**

 **At Lab:**

 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Alex**

 **Charmander(Male)**

 **Eevee(Female)**

 **Beedrill(Male)**

 **Paras(Female)**

 **Hypno(Male)**

 **Misty**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Staryu**

 **Starmie**

 **Brock**

 **Onix(Male)**

 **Geodude(Male)**

 **Zubat(Male)**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Meowth(Male)**

 **Koffing(Male)**

 **Ekans(Male)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Starter Squad Trio

**Me: Welcome to the next chapter of...Where's Ash and Misty?**

 **Alex: Snogging**

 **Me: I'll be right back**

 **I disappear**

 **Brock: How long do you think his going to take?**

 **I reappear with Ash and Misty**

 **Me: You guys are late**

 **Brock: Yeah we need to start the show**

 **Ash/Misty: Sorry**

 **Me: Someone do the disclaimer**

 **Brock: D-Man Firehell does not own Pokemon**

 **Ash: The Starter Squad Trio!**

It's been a week since Ash won his second badge and had defeated AJ

Ash and Friends had run into a group of students from Pokemon Tech and followed them back to the school

The students especially the top beginner Giselle were really snobby,but Ash and Alex put them in their place

There was a bit more drama after that,for some reason Misty refused to speak to Ash after the Pokemon Tech incident

Alex was convinced Misty was jealous because Ash thought Giselle was pretty

Our heroes are now lost in the forest

"I told you we shouldn't have taken the shortcut!" Misty shouts

"No you didn't!" Ash shouts back

The shouting match goes on for awhile

Alex,Brock and Pikachu just sit on the sidelines watching

Eventually Ash and Misty stop

"Now that we're done with all the yelling,can we please get going" Alex says

"Fine" They agree

They walk through the forest when they hear a noise

"What's that?" Alex asks

An Oddish wobbles out

"An Oddish! It's so cute" Misty says excitedly

Ash scans Oddish

 **Oddish the Weed Pokemon**

 **A Grass/Poison type Pokemon. During the day,it keeps its face buried in the ground. At night, it wanders around sowing its seed**

 **Oddish evolves into Gloom**

 **This Oddish is Male and has the ability Chlorophyll**

Misty takes out a Pokeball

"I'm gonna catch it" Misty says

"I thought you only like Water Pokemon?" Ash asks

"Water Pokemon are my favourite,but I also like other Pokemon" Misty says

She throws the pokeball and Staryu appears

"Staryu use Rapid Spin!" Misty shouts

Staryu hits Oddish head on

Oddish struggles up

"Now use..." Misty was saying

A Bulbasaur tackles Staryu knocking it into Misty

"Ahhh!" Misty screams

"Misty!" Ash shouts in concern

He runs up to Misty and helps her up

"Are you ok?" Ash asks

Misty nods

Ash looks at Bulbasaur

"Alright I'm finally going to get a Bulbasaur!" Ash shouts excitedly

The Bulbasaur runs off with Oddish

"Wait come back!" Ash/Misty shout in union

They run after them

 **"Wait Ash!"** Pikachu shouts

Alex and Brock run after them

 **Later**

Ash,Misty,Alex,Brock and Pikachu are walking across a shaky bridge

Pikachu looks down and sweatdrops

 **"That's a long way done"** Pikachu shudders

"What are you afraid of heights?" Ash asks

Pikachu nods

"Something doesn't feel right" Alex says

"What?" Ash asks

"Everyone grab onto the rope!" Alex shouts

Suddenly the rope on the left side of the bridge snaps and the bridge leans sideways

"Ahhh!" Everyone screams

They grab onto the ropes

Pikachu grabs onto Ash's back

Suddenly Misty

"Misty!" Ash shouts

He grabs Misty's hand

Misty takes a few deep breaths

Then Brock falls

"Ahhhhhh!" Brock screams

"Brock!" They shout

Brock falls into the river and is swept away from the current

"I'll get him!" Alex shouts

"No wait!" Ash shouts

But Alex already let go

"Ash pull us up!" Misty shouts terrified

"I'm trying!" Ash shouts

Suddenly Ash's eyes glow blue

He pulls them up with ease and is able to drag them to the other side of the bridge

Misty takes more deep breaths

"That was too close" Misty says

"Yeah,come on we have to go find Brock and Alex" Ash says

 **Later**

Ash,Misty and Pikachu walk through the forest when suddenly they get pulled into a tree and are trapped in a net

"Oh come on!" Ash shouts

"We have to get out of here!" Misty shouts

"I can't reach my Pokeballs" Ash says

"Which one do you need?" Misty asks

"Sandslash" Ash says

Misty grabs Sandslash's Pokeball and lets him out

 **"What's going on?"** Sandslash asks

"Sandslash I need you to get us out of this net" Ash says

 **"No problem"** Sandslash says

Sandslash uses Metal Claw to cut a huge hole in the net

They climb out

"Thanks Sandslash,return" Ash says

They continue through the forest when they come upon a small cottage

A few Pokemon wonder around

"What took you guys so long?" Alex asks

"Alex you're alive" Ash says,"Where's Brock?"

"His inside" Alex says

Brock and a woman exit the cottage

"Hey guys you made it,this is Melanie" Brock says

"Hi nice to meet you" Melanie says

"Nice to meet you to" Ash says

"Are all these Pokemon your's?" Misty asks

"Oh no,these are wild Pokemon that were abandoned by their trainers,I allow them to stay here and help them recover,and then when they are prepared they leave here and go out into the world" Melanie says

Oddish wobbles around

Misty heads over to it

"Hey Oddish" Misty says

Oddish! 

"Wait hold on,I won't try and catch you" Misty says as she gets down on her knees

"So Melanie told us that all the Pokemon here were abandoned by their trainers,how about you?" Misty asks

Oddish nods

"That's horrible,some trainers are like that but not all of us,you just need to find a trainer who understands you,anyway I'm really sorry about what abandoned earlier" Misty says

She sniffles and some tears form in her eyes

Oddish uses the leaf on its head to wipe the tears

"Thanks Oddish,I've been so obsessed with training lately,I hope I'm not becoming heartless" She says

Alex walks past

"You've always been heartless" Alex says

Bam!

Alex is knocked out and Misty is standing over him with her mallet

Ash is talking to Melanie who is holding Bulbasaur

"So this Bulbasaur defends the whole village" Ash says

Melanie nods

"Wow" Ash says

"Yeah,but this village is too small for him,the bulb on his back can't grow" Melanie says

She then smiles

"Hey don't you think Bulbasaur would make an excellent member of your team" Melanie says

"Definately" Ash says

"Great! Then I want Bulbasaur to go with you" Melanie says

"What? Really?" Ash asks

"Yes" Melanie says

 **"I'll go with him,if he beats me in a battle"** Bulbasaur says

Ash smirks

Bulbasaur faces Ash

Brock,Misty,Melanie,Alex,Oddish and Pikachu watch from the sidelines

"Pidgeotto I choose you!" Ash shouts

 **"Who are we fighting today?"** Pidgeotto asks

 **"Me"** Bulbasaur says

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack!" Ash shouts

Pidgeotto speeds towards Bulbasaur

Bulbasaur dodges and shoots a seed at Pidgeotto who gets caught

 **"Damnit!"** Pidgeotto shouts as the seed wraps around it

"We got to finish this quickly" Ash says,"Use Gust!" Ash shouts

The Gust hits Bulbasaur knocking him into the tree

"Pokeball go!" Ash shouts

The Pokeball hits Bulbasaur and sucks him in

 ***wiggle* *wiggle* *wiggle***

Ash stares hopefully

 ***wiggle* *wiggle* *wiggle* *ping***

"Yes I caught Bulbasaur!" Ash shouts posing

 **"Alright!"** Pikachu shouts posing

 **"Yeah"** Pidgeotto shouts

"Thanks Pidgeotto return" Ash says

"Please take good care of Bulbasaur" Melanie says

"Don't worry I will" Ash says

He lets Bulbasaur out and scans him

 **Bulbasaur the Seed Pokemon**

 **A Grass/Poison type Pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon**

 **Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur,and knows the moves Tackle,Growl,Vine Whip,Leech Seed,Poison Powder and Sleep Powder aswell as the egg move Magical Leaf which has not yet been learnt**

 **This Bulbasaur is Male and has the ability Overgrow**

Oddish wobbles up to Misty

Oddish

"Yes Oddish?" Misty asks

Oddish Odd Oddi Oddish

"You want to go with me?" Misty asks

Oddish nods

"Alright I promise I'll take good care of you" Misty says

She drops the Pokeball and it sucks Oddish in

Misty lets Oddish out and picks him up in her arms

 **A Few Days Later**

Ash,Alex,Misty(holding Oddish),Brock and Pikachu walk down Route 23

They see something orange sitting on a log

"Is that a Pokemon?" Ash asks

Alex takes out his Pokedex and scans it

 **Charmander the Lizard Pokemon**

 **A Fire type Pokemon. Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains,steam is said to spout from the tip of it's tail.**

 **Charmander evolves into Charmeleon**

 **This Charmander is Male and has the ability Blaze**

"Why is it sitting on that rock?" Brock asks

"I can ask" Ash says

He walks up to Charmander

"Hello Charmander,my name is Ash,why are you sitting on this rock?" Ash asks

Charmander turns around and ignores him

"That was weird" Ash says

"Don't worry I'll take care of this" Alex says,"Charmander come on out"

 **"Sup everyone"** Alex's Charmander says

"Hey Charmander can you try and find out why that wild Charmander is sitting on this rock?" Alex asks

 **"Sure"**

Alex's Charmander walks up to Charmander

 **"Hey what's up?"** Alex's Charmander asks

 **"I'm just waiting for my trainer"** Wild Charmander says

 **"Really,well it's going to start raining soon,and as you know us Charmanders hate water"** Alex's Charmander says

Trained Charmander nods

 **"So do you want to go with us to the Pokemon Centre?"** Alex's Charmander nods

 **"My trainer said I had to stay here"** Trained Charmander says

 **"What good would it do if you die?"** Alex's Charmander asks

 **"That makes sense,I can just come back tomorrow"** Trained Charmander says and hops off the log

 **Pokemon Centre**

The gang enter the Pokemon Centre and sit down

The two Charmanders are chatting like old friends

 **"And then I used an Ember to finish it off"** Alex's Charmander says

 **"Wow"** Trained Charmander says

 **"So what matches have you won?"** Alex's Charmander asks

 **"None,I always lose"** Trained Charmander says

"Wow Damian you have so many Pokemon" Someone says

"Yeah I know" Damian says

Charmander looks up,jumps off the seat and starts walking towards Damian

"Charmander wait" Ash says

But Charmander keeps walking

"Don't you have a Charmander aswell?" the other trainer says

"I did,but that thing was so weak that I just dumped it on some rock,promised I would come back for it and the stupid thing believed it" Damian says

Charmander stops mid-tracked

He stares heartbroken

"Hey Charmander what's wrong?" Ash asks

 **"Tha...that's...my trainer"** Charmander says

"Oh great then let's go talk to him" Ash says

 **"No!"** Charmander shouts

Everyone looks at Ash and Charmander

"Will you keep your Charmander quiet" Damian says angrily

Ash stares at him angrily

 **"He doesn't care about me,can I go with you?"** Charmander asks

"Ofcourse Charmander" Ash says

And the next day they continued their journey with Charmander joining them

 **Two days Later**

It had been another adventure for Ash and friends

As they were travelling they encountered the Squirtle Squad,a group of Squirtles that were abandoned by their trainers and started playing tricks

But after Ash saved them from Team Rocket the Squad stopped their antics and became the town's firefighters and their leader joined Ash

Ash had also captured a Krabby

 **Charmander knows the moves Growl,Scratch,Ember and Smokescreen aswell as the egg moves Dragon Rush and Flare Blitz which have not yet been learnt**

 **Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokemon**

 **After Birth,its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth.**

 **Squirtle evolves in Wartortle and knows the moves Tackle,Tail Whip,Bubble and Withdraw aswell as the egg move Aqua Jet which has not yet been learnt**

 **This Squirtle is Male and has the ability Torrent**

 **Krabby the River Crab Pokemon**

 **A Water Type Pokemon. Its Pincers are not only powerful weapons,they are used for balance when walking sideways.**

 **Krabby evolves into Kingler and knows the moves Bubble,Mud Sport,Vice Grip and Leer aswell as the egg move Haze which has not yet been unlocked**

 **This Kingler is Male and has the ability Shell Armor**

"Krabby return" Ash says

"So how much further are we from Vermillion City?" Alex asks

"Not much further" Brock says as they turn a corner on the path and in front of them is the entrance to Vermillion City

"Hey look at that you were right" Alex says

 **TBC**

 **Me: And I'm done,what did you think?**

 **Jurassicdinodrew-I wasn't planning on having Ash catch Mew,but I'll see if I can add it in,about the Pikachu/Mew shipping,If I do decide to have them become soulmates it won't be in this story as this is just the first story in my Extra Companion Series**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu(Male)**

 **Butterfree(Male)**

 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Sandslash(Male)**

 **Clefairy(Male)**

 **Bulbasaur(Male)**

 **Charmander(Male)**

 **Squirtle(Male)**

 **Krabby(Male)**

 **At Lab:**

 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Alex:**

 **Charmander(Male)**

 **Eevee(Female)**

 **Beedrill(Male)**

 **Paras(Female)**

 **Hypno(Male)**

 **Misty:**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Staryu**

 **Starmie**

 **Oddish(Male)**

 **Brock**

 **Onix(Male)**

 **Geodude(Male)**

 **Zubat(Male)**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Meowth(Male)**

 **Koffing(Male)**

 **Ekans(Male)**


	9. Chapter 9: Shock-Showdown in Vermillion

**Me: Welcome back to another episode of The Extra Companion,so last chapter I messed up with Clefairy's gender,it says that she is Male,but she is Female**

 **Gary: D-Man Firehell does not own Pokemon**

 **Me: How do you keep getting in?**

 **Ash: Shock-Showdown in Vermillion City!**

"Finally we made it" Ash says

"Let's head to the Pokemon Centre" Alex suggests

Everyone nods

 **Pokemon Centre**

"Hi Nurse Joy,can you please heal our Pokemon?" Ash asks

"Ofcourse" Nurse Joy says

She takes their Pokeballs

Pikachu goes with her

"Aren't you going to heal Oddish?" Alex asks

"Oddish is fine,aren't you Oddish?" Misty asks

Oddish!

Oddish squeals happily

"So Ash about Lt. Surge" Alex says

"What about him?" Ash asks

"Which one of us should battle him first?" Alex asks

"Me" Ash says

Suddenly a bunch of kids run in clutching injured Pokemon

"You'll be ok Rattata!" One kid shouts

"Hold on Pidgey!" Another kid shouts

"That's the tenth one this week" Nurse Joy says

"What?" Ash asks

"They all battled Lt. Surge" Nurse Joy says

Ash's face pales

"On second thought,since I'm such a good friend,you can go first Alex" Ash says

"Coward" Alex says

"I'm not a coward" Ash says angrily

Alex smirks

"You know what,how about we have a Pokemon Battle to decide who goes first" Alex suggests

"Deal"

Alex and Ash face eachother

"This will be a One-on-One Battle" Brock says

"Pidgeotto I choose you!" Ash shouts

 **"Let's do this!"** Pidgeotto shouts

"Not a bad choice,but I doubt you can beat me,Hypno I choose you!" Alex shouts

 **"Pokemon!"** Hypno shouts

Alex looks at Hypno confused

 **"I was singing"** Hypno says

"Right..." Alex says,"Anyway let's begin"

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack!" Ash shouts

Pidgeotto speeds towards Hypno

"Hypno use Poison Gas" Alex says

Pidgeotto swallows the Poison but still hits Hypno

Hypno falls down but gets back up

Pidgeotto coughs

"Zen Headbutt!" Alex shouts

The top of Hypno's head glows and he flies at Pidgeotto hitting her

Pidgeotto flies across the battlefield but stops herself before she exits the field

Pidgeotto shakes her head and gets ready to attack

"Use Twister!" Ash shouts

Pidgeotto creates a tornado and sends it at Hypno

"Hypno dive into the tornado!" Alex shouts

Everyone including Hypno stare at Alex like his out of his mind

 **(Trust me)** Alex says

Hypno runs and jumps into the tornado

"I guess I win" Ash says

 **(Use the force of the tornado to increase your speed for Zen Headbutt!)** Alex shouts

Hypno spins around in the tornado,when it suddenly stops he is sent flying towards Pidgeotto

The top of his head glows blue

"Crap! Pidgeotto dodge!" Ash shouts

Pidgeotto tries to fly but is still dizzy from the last Zen Headbutt and is hit

Pidgeotto goes flying right into Ash

"Oof" Ash shouts

They both are knocked out of the battlefield

"Hypno wins" Brock says

"Nice job Hypno" Alex says,"Return"

Alex walks up to Ash

"I'm going first" He smirks

 **Gym**

Ash,Alex,Misty(holding Oddish),Brock and Pikachu enter the gym

Alex reads the winners on the statue

 **Leaf**

 **Gary**

"Leaf still holds the lead" Alex says

"And we're way behind" Ash says

"How come Leaf and Gary are the only ones on this winner's list,I'm pretty sure there are other trainers who won" Alex says

"There probably are but the author's too lazy to come up with all of them" Ash says

"No breaking the fourth the wall!" Alex shouts

They continue through the gym

"What do you want?" A man asks rudely

"We're here for gym badges" Ash says

This man and a woman next to him laugh

"Lieutenant! Another one for the emergency room!" This man shouts

A tall man wearing an army uniform with yellow spikey hair steps forward

"Which one" Lt. Surge says

"Him" Ash says gesturing to Alex

Lt. Surge studies Alex for a second then laughs

"What?" Alex asks

"Trying to act tough baby? With your skull shirt and fake baseball bat" Lt. Surge laughs

"Fake?" Alex asks,"You sure about that?"

"Yes" Lt. Surge says

Alex swings his bat and hits Lt. Surge on the head

A huge bump appears on Surge's head

"Ahhhh!" Lt. Surge shouts and clutches his head

Alex laughs

"Who's faking now" Alex says

"You'll pay for that baby!" Lt. Surge shouts

"Just get to the battle" Alex says

Lt. Surge faces Alex on the battlefield

"This will be a two-on-two Pokemon Battle,if your Pokemon are withdrawn they are eliminated" The referee announces

"Paras I choose you!" Alex shouts

"Look a baby Pokemon" Lt. Surge says mockingly,"Let's see if you can handle this,Jolteon Go!"

Jolteon!

Alex takes out his Pokedex and scans Jolteon

 **Jolteon the Lightning Pokemon**

 **An Electric-type Pokemon. It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10 000-volt lightning bolts.**

 **Jolteon is the evolved form of Eevee by use of a Thunderstone**

 **This Jolteon is Male and has the ability Volt Absorb**

"Jolteon finish this off quickly with a Thundershock!" Lt. Surge shouts

Jolteon shocks Paras

Paras shakes a little bit but is otherwise fine

"What?" Lt. Surge asks confused

Alex smirks

"Paras is a Grass-type Pokemon" Alex says

"Oh man" Lt. Surge says

"What? Does your Jolteon not know any other attacks?" Alex asks mockingly

"Jolteon use Tackle!" Lt. Surge shouts

Jolteon runs forward

"Paras dodge and use Spore!" Alex shouts

Paras jumps out of the way and uses Spore on Jolteon putting him to sleep 

"Damn it! Jolteon return!" Lt. Surge says,"Go Electabuzz!"

Alex scans Electabuzz

 **Electabuzz the Electric Pokemon**

 **An Electric-type Pokemon. Normally found near power plants, they can wander away and cause major blackouts in cities.**

 **Electabuzz does not have any known evolutions**

 **This Electabuzz is Male and has the ability Static**

"Electabuzz use Swift!" Lt. Surge shouts

The Swift hits Paras knocking her back

"Paras use Leech Life!" Alex shouts

"Dodge by using Quick Attack and then attack!" Lt. Surge shouts

Electabuzz dodges and then knocks into Paras

"Now use Swift again!" Lt. Surge shouts

Swift hits Paras knocking her out

"Paras return,you did great" Alex says

(Well there goes my plan) Alex thinks

"Time to wing it" Alex says as he throws a Pokeball

Charmander!

"What do you know another baby!" Lt. Surge laughs

Charmander glares

"Charmander use Rage!" Alex shouts

Charmander's flame grows bigger and Charmander rushes forward

"Electabuzz use Shock Wave!" Lt. Surge shouts

The Shock wave hits Charmander knocking him down

"Well that was easy" Lt. Surge says

Charmander jumps back up and starts biting Electabuzz

Lt. Surge shakes his head

"Stubborn" He says,"Use Thundershock!"

Electabuzz shocks Charmander knocking him back down  
"Come on Charmander!" Alex shouts

Charmander gets back up and continues his assault

"Thundershock again!" Lt. Surge shouts

Electabuzz shocks Charmander knocking him down

"Charmander!" Alex shouts

Charmander glares at Electabuzz

 **"The Lieutenant was right,you are a baby"** Electabuzz says

 **"No one calls me a baby!"** Charmander shouts

Charmander jumps to his feet and suddenly starts glowing

"Wait is it?" Ash asks

The glow dies down and Charmeleon stands in Charmander's place

"Charmeleon" Alex smirks

He scans Charmeleon

 **Charmeleon the Flame Pokemon**

 **A Fire-type Pokemon. When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels**

 **Charmeleon is the evolved form of Charmander and evolves into Charizard,and upon evolution the egg move Outrage was unlocked**

 **This Charmeleon is male and has the ability Blaze**

Alex smirks

"Charmeleon use Outrage!" Alex shouts

Charmeleon's eyes glow red and a red aura surrounds him as he charges forward

"Electabuzz use Shock Wave!" Lt. Surge shouts

The Shock Wave hits Charmeleon but he doesn't even slow down

He scratches Electabuzz across the face

Then he uses Ember

Then he scratches Electabuzz again and again

"Electabuzz use..." Lt. Surge shouts

But Electabuzz doesn't get a chance to attack as Charmeleon continues the attack

Electabuzz falls down to one knee and Charmeleon spins around burning Electabuzz with his tail

 **"Ahhhh!"** Electabuzz screams

Charmeleon scratches Electabuzz again 

Electabuzz faints

"...Wow" Lt. Surge says

"We did it Charmeleon!" Alex shouts

Charmeleon!

"Ok return you're starting to scare me" Alex says

Lt. Surge hands Alex the Thunderbadge

"Welldone Alex" Lt. Surge says

Lt. Surge looks over at Ash

"So you want to battle now or not?" Lt. Surge asks

"Now" Ash says

Ash and Lt. Surge face eachother

"You sure you want to do another battle now Lieutenant?" The man from earlier asks

"I still have two more Pokemon ready to battle" Lt. Surge says

"This will be a two-on-two Pokemon Battle,if your Pokemon are withdrawn they are eliminated" The referee announces

"Raichu I choose you!" Lt. Surge shouts

Raichu!

"In that case I choose..." Ash was saying

Pikachu runs onto the field

"Pikachu what are you doing?" Ash asks

 **"Well well well,if it isn't little Pika"** Raichu says

 **"Raichu,it hasn't been long enough"** Pikachu says

 **"Well you finally went and got yourself caught"** Raichu says

 **"Yeah so?"** Pikachu asks

 **"And yet you are still a tiny weak Pikachu,I guess your trainer as' stupid as you"** Raichu says

 **"Ash is by far one of the best trainers ever"** Pikachu says angrily

"Really you mean it?" Ash asks

 **"Stay out of this"** Pikachu says

"Fine" Ash says taking a seat

"What's going on?" Lt. Surge asks

"They're having a conversation and want us to wait until they are done" Ash says

Alex sighs

"We could be here for awhile" Alex says

 **"Didn't you learn from last time,you're only useful if you evolve right away"** Raichu says

 **"You're wrong,and I'm going to prove it"** Pikachu says, **"Let's begin"**

"Finally" Ash says as he takes his position

Raichu and Pikachu charge towards eachother

Raichu spins around and hits Pikachu with its tail knocking him down

"Pikachu!" Ash shouts

Pikachu looks up at Raichu

"Body Slam!" Lt. Surge shouts

Raichu falls ontop of Pikachu

 **"Ahhhhhh!"** Pikachu screams

"Come on Pikachu!" Ash shouts

"Do another Body Slam!" Lt. Surge shouts

Raichu falls

And at the last second Pikachu jumps out of the way causing Raichu to bash its face against the floor

"Uhh" Lt. Surge says

"Alright Pikachu use Agility!" Ash shouts

Pikachu runs towards Raichu 

"Raichu use Body Slam!" Lt. Surge shouts

Raichu jumps but Pikachu dodges

 **"Stop moving!"** Raichu shouts

It swipes its tail at Pikachu but Pikachu jumps over it

Raichu tries another Body Slam but Pikachu dodges and starts running circles around Raichu

Raichu spins around trying to catch Pikachu but can't keep up with him and becomes dizzy

"Now Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash shouts

Pikachu runs right towards Raichu,jumps in the air and bashes Raichu on the head with his tail

Raichu rocks back and forth for awhile then faints

"Raichu return" Lt. Surge says

 **"Yeah that's right I did it"** Pikachu cheers

He then falls over exhausted

"Pikachu return" Ash says

"Your Pikachu isn't that bad Ash,but whatever Pokemon you choose next won't be able to beat my next one" Lt. Surge says

"We'll see about that" Ash says,"Sandslash go!"

Sandslash!

"A Sandslash huh" Lt. Surge says as he grabs an Ultra Ball

"An Ultra Ball,what could he have in there" Alex wonders

"I choose you!" Lt. Surge shouts

Huge blasts of Lightning strike the ceiling from the Pokeball and a bird stands in place of the Pokeball

Everyone stares shocked

"Wait it can't be" Ash says stunned

"Oh crap" Alex says

Ash takes out his Pokedex

 **Zapdos the Electric Pokemon**

 **An Electric/Flying-type Pokemon. A Legendary bird Pokemon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts.**

 **Zapdos does not have any known evolutions**

 **Zapdos is Genderless and has the ability Pressure**

Ash takes some breaths

"Sand...Slash...use Swift!" Ash shouts

The Swift hits Zapdos but it barely effected it

"Zapdos use Thunderbolt!" Lt. Surge shouts

The Thunderbolt hits Sandslash causing him to fall over in pain

"But...but...Electric attacks don't affect Ground types" Ash says

"My Zapdos is so powerful that's its electricity affects everything" Lt. Surge says

"We're in trouble" Ash says

"Use Thunderbolt again!" Lt. Surge shouts

"Sandslash dodge!" Ash shouts

Sandslash jumps out of the way just in time

"Now use Poison Sting!" Ash shouts

Zapdos dodges with ease

"Thunderbolt!" shouts

"Quick use Dig!" Ash shouts

Sandslash digs under the ground just avoiding the Thunderbolt

(Got to think of something,I got it!,Rock type moves are super effective) Ash thinks

"Remember what we did against AJ's Sandslash?" Ash asks

Suddenly Sandslash bursts from the hole and knocks into Zapdos knocking it to the ground

"What!" Lt. Surge shouts

"Alright! Quick another Rollout!" Ash shouts

Sandslash rolls into Zapdos who is still recovering knocking it out of the field

"Zapdos has left the battlefield,therefore Ash Ketchum wins" Referee said

Alex,Misty and Brock cheer

Lt. Surge stares dumbfounded

"Zapdos return" Lt. Surge says

He walks up to Ash

"No one has ever beaten my Zapdos before" He says,"You deserve this Ash"

He hands Ash the Thunderbadge

"Alright I got the Thunderbadge!" Ash shouts doing his pose

Sandslash!

 **Pokemon Centre**

Ash and friends enter the Pokemon Centre when suddenly two girls appear in front of them

"Congratulations you guys are like super lucky,you get to go on a super deluxe sea cruise" They say

"A sea cruise?" Ash asks confused

"Yeah well it's like we have these incredible super cool tickets for you" The one girl says

"Coooooool" the Other girl says

"Cool huh" The first girl says and shows them the tickets

The St. Anne Pokemon Trainer's Party

"These are tickets for the biggest coolest party ever aboard The St. Anne" She says

"Coooooool" Says the other girl

"Ok dudes here's your tickets" The first girl says

"We'd really like to go on the sea cruise but we really don't have the money to pay for it" Brock says

"Oh you like don't understand,we are handing out free tickets" She says

"Oh in that case we accept" Ash says and takes the tickets

"Like have fun" She says and they run off

"So when's the party?" Alex asks

"Tomorrow" Ash says,"So we should stay at the Pokemon Centre tonight"  
"Agreed" Alex says,"Anyway I'm heading to the room"

Ash heads over to the Pokeball transport system and places Krabby on the transporter

"Why are you sending Krabby to Professor Oak?" Misty asks

"I want Rattata to have a friend" Ash says

 **Meanwhile**

Andrew speaks to a screen

On the screen you see a man in a yellow suit stroking a Persian

His face is blurred

"All of the tickets to the St. Anne have been handed out,including the ones to that kid and his friends" Andrew

"Excellent" This man says in a deep voice,"Do all the Grunts understand what they must do?"

"Yes,they are to board the St. Anne pretending to be staff or Pokemon Trainers,and they are to wait until we are out in the middle of the sea,then we attack" Andrew says

"Good,except you will not be involved" This man says

"What? With all due respect boss..." Andrew was saying

"I have a more important task for you,there have been sitings of Silver in the Safari Zone,and I want you to go and "fetch" him" This man says

"Yes Boss" Andrew replies

 **TBC**

 **Alex: Alright we're done!**

 **Me: I know Outrage only lasts 2-3 turns in the games,but this is the anime so all the moves seem to change**

 **Alex: Oh and the way Legendary Pokemon work in this series is,there are more than one of most of them(except for certain ones like Arceus,Dialga,Palkia etc) and they are basically like normal Pokemon except much stronger,but then there is one that is more powerful than the others of it's kind,it's usually the original,but as you'll see as this series goes on there are some exceptions,anyway the Zapdos Lt. Surge caught was not the original or the most powerful of it's kind**

 **Me: Please Read and Review**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu(Male)**

 **Butterfree(Male)**

 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Sandslash(Male)**

 **Clefairy(Female)**

 **Bulbasaur(Male)**

 **Charmander(Male)**  
 **Squirtle(Male)**

 **At Lab:**

 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Krabby(Male)**

 **Alex:**

 **Charmeleon(Male)**

 **Eevee(Female)**

 **Beedrill(Male)**

 **Paras(Female)**

 **Hypno(Male)**

 **Misty:**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Staryu**

 **Starmie**

 **Oddish(Male)**

 **Brock:**

 **Onix(Male)**

 **Geodude(Male)**

 **Zubat(Male)**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Meowth(Male)**

 **Koffing(Male)**

 **Ekans(Male)**


	10. Chapter 10: Journey on the St Anne

**Me: And here we go with the next chapter of the Extra Companion: Indigo League**

 **Alex(humming): I wanna be the very best**

 **Me: Is everyone here?**

 **Alex(humming): Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend**

 **Ash: Yeah**

 **Me: Then do the disclaimer**

 **Brock: D-Man Firehell does not own Pokemon,if he did Gengar would be one of the main characters**

 **Alex(humming): Pokemon!**

 **Me: Journey on the St. Anne!**

Ash,Alex,Misty(holding Oddish),Brock and Pikachu board the St. Anne

"Wow this place is amazing" Ash says

"Yeah" Misty agrees

"Look at all the food" Brock says

"And so many trainers" Alex says

"Passengers,the St. Anne will now be departing" The Captain's voice says

"Alright here we go" Ash says

 **Meanwhile**

Jessie and James walk around the ship dressed in staff uniform

James walks through the stands

"Boy,boy,hey you boy come here" A Salesman says

"Are you addresing me?" James asks

"I want you to have a look at this Pokemon" Salesman says

James takes a look in the fish tank and sees a Magikarp

"That is the king of all karp,a Magikarp" Salesman says

"What do I do? Eat it?" James asks

The Salesman takes the Magikarp out of the tank

"See how healthy it is" He says and hands James the Magikarp

The Magikarp uses Splash in his arms

"It certainly is lively" James says

"Just between you and me" Salesman whispers,"This Magikarp is like a Pokemon goldmine"

"Goldmine?" James asks

"Right,a Magikarp lays 1 000 eggs at at time,each of those 1 000 baby Magikarps lay another 1 000, 1 000 times 1 000 is 1 000 000,each one of those 1 000 000 lays another 1 000,that's a billion Pokemon" Salesman says

James starts fantasizing about eggs and money

"Billions?" James asks

"Yes,you can sell one Magikarp for 1 000 Pokedollars,in three generations that billions and billions" Salesman says

"Billions!" James shouts excitedly

"You'll be so rich you can go on a Pokemon shopping spree" Salesman says

"Rich! Rich!" James shouts excitedly

"I usually charge 100 Pokedollars,but for you I'll throw in a egg laying set,a child care set and an education set for 300 Pokedollars" Salesman says really fast

"I'll take it!" James shouts excitedly

"I can see you're going to be a very rich man" Salesman says

 **Meanwhile**

Alex wonders around the ship

Eevee is on his shoulder

"Hey look Eevee,evolution stones" Alex says

He looks at them and sees a Thunderstone,Firestone and a Waterstone

"Do you want me to buy you one?" Alex asks

 **"Yes,and I think you know which one I want"** Eevee says

"Ofcourse,a Firestone" Alex says

Eevee slaps him

"Ouch! What was that for?" Alex asks

 **"I don't want to be a Flareon! I want to be something thin,beautiful and elogent"** Eevee says

"O...K,so a...Waterstone?" Alex asks

Eevee nods

"I'll take one Waterstone" Alex says

"30 Pokedollars" Saleswoman says

Alex hands over the money and takes the Waterstone

Eevee jumps off of Alex's shoulder

"Here you go" Alex says handing Eevee the Waterstone

Eevee touches the Waterstone and starts glowing

The glow dies down and a Vaporeon stands in its place

Alex takes out his Pokedex

 **Vaporeon the Bubble Jet Pokemon**

 **A Water-type Pokemon. Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for mermaid's**

 **Vaporeon evolves from Eevee by use of the Waterstone,and learnt the move Water Gun upon evolution**

 **This Vaporeon is Female and has the ability Water Absorb**

 **Meanwhile**

"So who else wants to face my Ratic8" A Man says

"Me!" Ash shouts

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're younger than me" The man says

"I wouldn't want you to" Ash says,"Butterfree go!"

"Rattic8 use Jump Kick!" Man shouts

"Butterfree Tackle!" Ash shouts

The two bash into eachother a few times

"Finish it Ratic8,use Bite!" Man shouts

Butterfree dodges

"Use Stun Spore!" Ash shouts

Butterfree stuns Ratticate

"Now use..." Ash was saying

"That's enough,I forfeit the match" The man says as he returns Ratticate

"Your Butterfree is very impressive" Man says

"Thanks,so is your Raticate" Ash says

"I've trained Ratic8 for a long time,I was wondering though do you want to trade?" The man asks

"No thanks I'd rather train Butterfree myself,besides I already have a Rattata" Ash says

"I understand" The man says and walks off

 **Meanwhile**

"You idiot!" Jessie shouts

"Can't you see you were tricked!" Meowth shouts

"But you don't understand,Magikarp is a goldmine,look even it's Pokeball is made out of pure gold" James says

"It's just painted Gold!" Meowth shouts scratching some of the paint off

"Ahhhhh!" James shouts

He bursts into tears

"I was tricked" James cries

"How did you even pay for it?" Jessie asks

"Well the advancement on my salary wasn't enough,so I used the advancement on your salary" James says

Jessie hits him

"You are going to return that stupid fish and get back my money!" Jessie shouts

"We are now half-way towards Porta Vista!" The Captain's voice shouts

Jessie grabs James

"It's time" Jessie says

Suddenly lots of people on the ship rip off their uniforms to reveal Team Rocket uniforms

"Ambush!" Someone shouts

The lights go off and two spot lights shine on Jessie and James

 **Jessie: Prepare for Trouble!**

 **James(depressed): make it double**

 **Jessie: To Protect the world from Devastation!**

 **James(depressed): to unite all people's within our nation**

 **Jessie: To Denounce the evils of truh and Love!**

 **James(depressed): to extend our reach to the stars above**

 **Jessie: Jessie!**

 **James(depressed): *sigh* James**

 **Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!**

 **James(depressed): surrender now or prepare to fight**

 **Meowth! That's Right!**

"Ofcourse it's them" Ash says

"Team Rocket will now take posession of your Pokemon!" Jessie shouts

"No way!" Ash shouts,"Pikachu use Thundershock!"

Pikachu shocks some of the Team Rocket Grunts

The other trainers grab their Pokeballs

"Pokemon Go!" They shouts

Squirtles,Bulbasaurs,Hitmonlees,Ratticates,Venomoths and a lot of other Pokemon appear

"Guys come on out!" Ash shouts throwing his pokeballs

Pidgeotto,Butterfree,Clefairy,Sandslash,Bulbasaur,Charmander and Squirtle appear

"Let's do this!" Alex shouts throwing his pokeballs

Beedrill,Paras,Hypno,Charmeleon and Vaporeon appear

"Staryu,Starmie Go!" Misty shouts

Oddish prepares to fight aswell

"Geodude,Zubat Go!" Brock shouts

The Team Rocket Grunts stare at all the Pokemon terrified

"Get them!" Ash shouts

All the Pokemon charge forward

"Retreat!" Jessie shouts

Jessie,James and Meowth get out of the room but the rest of Team Rocket wasn't lucky as the Pokemon dive on them

"Ouch!" One screams

"One pinched me!" Another shouts

"Oof!" One shouts as Hitmonchan punches him

"Pidgeotto use Twister!" Ash shouts

"Ahhhh!" Some Grunts scream

"Ratic8 use Bite!" The Man from earlier shouts

"Ahhh!" A Grunt screams

"Vaporeon Water Gun!" Alex shouts

One Grunts go flying out of the ship

"Zubat use Supersonic!" Brock shouts

Some Grunts clutch their ears in pain

"Staryu,Starmie use Swift!" Misty shouts

"Ouch!" The Grunts shout

Eventually all of the Grunts were sent blasting off

"We should all be proud of our Pokemon" Ash says

The trainers nod in agreement

Suddenly the ship rocks to the side and Ash's Pokeball rolls away

"Butterfree!" Ash shouts running after the Pokeball  
"Ash wait!" Misty shouts

Her,Brock,Alex and Pikachu run after Ash

The other trainers crowd around the Captain

"There is nothing to worry about,the ship is unsinkable" The captain says,"Now if you excuse me"

He climbs into one of the life boats

"Why are you climbing into the life boat?" The Man asks

"I'm just checking it" The Captain says

The Trainers stare then start panicking as they pile into the lifeboats

 **Meanwhile**

Magikarp's Pokeball rolls away

"Come back!" James shouts running after the pokeball

"There goes my money!" Jessie shouts

"Meowth!" Meowth shouts

And they run after James

 **Outside the ship**

The trainers watch as the ship turns over

"If anyone didn't make it out of the ship safely,please say I" The Captain says

Silence

"Good everyone's here" The Captain says

 **Meanwhile**

Ash grabs Butterfree's Pokeball and then the ship turns over

"Ahhhh!" Ash screams as he crashes into the wall knocking himself out

Suddenly Alex,Brock,Misty,Oddish and Pikachu crash into him aswell

And on the otherside of the ship the same thing happens to Team Rocket

 **A Few Hours Later**

Alex rubs his eyes as he stands up

He notices Ash is caught on a chair that is stuck to the roof,but he is fast asleep

Pikachu sleeps next to Oddish

Misty lies next to Oddish clutching her bag in her sleep

(Where's Brock?) Alex wonders

He steps on something and looks down

Brock lies underneath him fast asleep

(What the hell happened) Alex wonders

He looks out the window and sees a bunch of Water Pokemon swimming

(Oh Great we're underwater) Alex thinks

He walks around the ship

As he passes the kitchen he notices Jessie and James sleeping under a stove

Alex smirks and turns on the stove

He then heads back to where he left Ash and the others

As he enters he notices everyone is awake

"Where did you go?" Ash asks

"I was wondering around the ship" Alex says,"Oh yeah Team Rocket is also trapped with us" Alex says

"Oh great" Ash says sarcastically

"Here I'll lead you to them" Alex says

Alex opens the door and suddenly water floods in

"What's happening!" Brock shouts

"Someone drilled a hole in the ship!" Misty shouts

Team Rocket floats past them unconscious

"Oh man" Alex says

He grabs onto them and pulls them with him

Ash and them climb up a few steps

"That was close" Alex says

"We have to get out of here" Ash says

"We should probably wake them up first" Alex says

"Alright,Pikachu use Thundershock!" Ash shouts

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jessie,James and Meowth scream

"Good everyone's up,look before you guys start fighting" Alex says noticing Team Rocket glaring at Ash,Brock and Pikachu who are glaring back at them,"think about this,we're all trapped in here together,the only way for all of us to get out is for us to work together"

"Fine!" Everyone shouts

"Good now listen,does everyone have a water Pokemon?" Alex asks

"I don't" Brock says

"Don't worry Brock you can use my Goldeen" Misty says

"What about us! We don't have any water Pokemon!" Jessie shouts

James laughs like a madman

Everyone stares at him confused

"You all thought this was a waste of money,now who's laughing!" He shouts

He spins around holding Magikarp's Pokeball

"Magikarp!" Jessie and Meowth shouts

"I should probably return Oddish" Misty says

Oddish?

"Just for awhile" Misty says returning Oddish

"Ok here everyone take some rope" Alex says,"Ash your Charmander and my Charmeleon will burn a hole through the ship,as soon as the hole is burnt through return Charmander alright"

"Got it" Ash says,"Charmander go!"

"Charmeleon Go!" Alex shouts

Charmeleon and Charmander attack the same spot

While this is going on everyone is tying the rope around their Water Pokemon

Ash and Pikachu are using Squirtle

Alex is using Vaporeon

Misty is using Staryu

Brock is using Goldeen

Team Rocket are using Magikarp

"Almost there" Alex says

Water floods through the hole

"Charmander/Charmeleon Return!" Ash/Alex Shout

"Alright everyone Go!" Alex shouts

Squirtle swims through first,followed by Staryu and Goldeen and lastly Vaporeon

"Magikarp Swim!" James shouts

Magikarp splashes

"We're screwed!" Jessie shouts

And the water rises above their heads

 **Above the water**

Ash helps Alex onto a raft

Alex coughs

"Where's Team Rocket?" Alex asks

"We haven't seen them" Ash says

"Do you think?" Misty asks

"Maybe they are just lost somewhere" Brock says

"I know! Pidgeotto can go check" Ash says,"Pidgeotto go!"

 **"Yeah Ash?"** Pidgeotto asks

"I want you to fly around and see if you can find Team Rocket" Ash says

Pidgeotto looks at him confused but flies off

Pidgeotto sees a Magikarp splashing in the water and see bodies lying face down

Pidgeotto looks at them and grabs the ropes

She drags them back to the raft

"Oh no,they didn't make it" Ash says

"Not even they deserved this" Misty says

"I guess the only thing we can do now is give them a professional burial at sea" Brock says

"It's our duty" Alex says

They push Team Rocket back into the water when suddenly they jump up

"Zombies!" Ash and friends scream

"Who are you calling zombies!" James shouts

"We are not zombies!" Jessie shouts

"Meowth! Help my fur is getting wet!" Meowth shouts

Pikachu laughs at him

Meowth climbs onto the raft

Him,Jessie and James glare at Magikarp

"You stupid fish! You aren't worth anything! I don't want to be your master!" James shouts and kicks Magikarp

Magikarp goes flying but Alex jumps and catches it

"Hey Magikarp are you ok?" Alex asks

He then glares at James

"That is not cool" Alex says

Suddenly Magikarp starts glowing

Jessie,James and Meowth stare terrified as Magikarp finishes evolving

Rarrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Gyarados!" Misty screams and dives into the water

"Ummmm...Gyarados it's me your master obey me" James says as he pulls out the Golden Pokeball

Gyarados swings its tail and hits Jessie,James and Meowth knocking them away

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shout

A pokeball lands in the water and Alex grabs it

"Hey Gyarados is this your pokeball?" Alex asks

Gyarados nods

"Do you want to come with me?" Alex asks

Gyarados nods

"Alright I got a Gyarados" Alex says

"Please keep that thing away from me" Misty says terrified

"Why?" Alex asks

"I'm terrified of Gyarados" Misty says

"Come on they're so sweet" Alex says

"His crazy" Ash says

Alex scans Gyarados

 **Gyarados the Atrocious Pokemon**

 **A Water/Flying-type Pokemon. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious,it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage.**

 **Gyarados is the evolved form of Magikarp,and knows the moves Splash,Thrash,Roar,Bite and Dragon Rage**

 **This Gyarados is Male and has the ability Intimidate**

"Hey Gyarados can I sit on your head?" Alex asks

Gyarados bends down and Alex climbs ontop of his head

"Hey we're really close to Porta Vista!" Alex shouts

"Really?" Ash asks

Alex nods

"And we would never know it without Gyarados" Alex says rubbing Gyarados' check

"He really loves that Pokemon" Brock says

"Come on guys let's get going" Alex says

"I'd rather not ride on Gyarados" Brock says  
Misty nods

"Fine we can use the Raft" Alex says

He ties a rope around Gyarados and the others tie some rope around the raft

"Let's get going!" Alex shouts

 **Safari Zone**

Andrew flies around in his jet when suddenly a Hyper Beam hits the engine causing him to crash

 **TBC**

 **Me: And there we go,alright so Alex caught a Gyarados,now some of you might think that Gyarados is way to overpowered for this early in the series,but check out the moves it knows,anyway though Gyarados will be one of Alex's main Pokemon in this series**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu(Male)**

 **Butterfree(Male)**

 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Sandslash(Male)**

 **Clefairy(Female)**

 **Bulbasaur(Male)**

 **Charmander(Male)**  
 **Squirtle(Male)**

 **At Lab:**

 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Krabby(Male)**

 **Alex:**

 **Charmeleon(Male)**

 **Vaporeon(Female)**

 **Beedrill(Male)**

 **Paras(Female)**

 **Hypno(Male)**

 **Gyarados(Male)**

 **Misty:**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Staryu**

 **Starmie**

 **Oddish(Male)**

 **Brock:**

 **Onix(Male)**

 **Geodude(Male)**

 **Zubat(Male)**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Meowth(Male)**

 **Koffing(Male)**

 **Ekans(Male)**


	11. Chapter 11: Porta Vista Water Tournament

**Me: And welcome back to another episode of the Extra Companion**

 **Alex: And another special episode**

 **Me: Yes,you see during this series there will be a few tournaments that the main characters will take part in,and this chapter is the first one,so let's begin!**

**Ash: D-Man Firehell Does not Own Pokemon**

**Alex: The Porta Vista Water Tournament!**

Misty lies on the sand

A pool with some water Pokemon is close by

Misty's newly caught pokemon,A Horsea swims in the pool

Ash sits next to Misty

"Who have any idea where Brock is?" Ash asks

"Probably being turned down by some girls" Misty says

"How about Alex?" Ash asks

"I have no idea" Misty says

 **Meanwhile**

Jessie,James and Meowth spy on Ash and Misty in their Gyarados submarine

"So should we try and capture Pikachu now?" James asks

"You know,why don't we take the day off today and relax" Jessie says

Meowth nods in agreement

Suddenly their submarine tilts

"What's going on!" Jessie shouts

They look out and see a Seaking using Horn Attack on their Submarine

"That Seaking is going to destroy our submarine!" James shouts

"I'll handle this" Jessie says

She leaves the submarine holding her breath

Seaking looks at her

Jessie throws a Pokeball and it hits Seaking sucking it in

 ***wiggle* *wiggle* *ping***

Jessie smirks,grabs the Pokeball and reenters the submarine

 **Back at the beach**

Alex wonders around when he sees some people setting up stands

"Hey what's going on?" Alex asks

"You don't know?" A random person asks,"This is the Water Festival"  
"Water Festival?" Alex asks

"A Festival celebrating Water Pokemon" Random person says,"We celebrate after the Tournament is finished"

Alex looks confused as random person runs away

"What is going on?" Alex wonders

"I explain" Nurse Joy says

"Oh hi Nurse Joy,so what's going on?" Alex asks

"Around the time of the Pokemon League another League starts up,one for people who prefer specializing in certain types,the whole event is called the Elemental League,anyway there are different tournaments hosted all over Kanto,the one in Porta Vista is a Water Tournament,to enter the Elemental League you need atleast three badges from winning the tournaments" Nurse Joy says

"Why three?" Alex asks

"Because it's very difficult to win just those three badges" Nurse Joy says

"So what is required to enter this tournament?" Alex asks

"You just need two Water Pokemon" Nurse Joy says

Alex smirks

"Where do I enter?" Alex asks

 **Back to Misty and Ash**

They relax laying on the beach when Alex runs up to them

"You'll never guess what I found out" He says

Alex explains to them about the Elemental League and all the tournaments aswell as the Water one taking place here

"We have to enter" Misty says

"You're just saying that because it's water Pokemon" Ash says

"Guys!" Alex shouts,"If you want to enter just sign your name here aswell as the two Pokemon you plan to use"

They see written on the sheet

 **Alex Martin**

 **Vaporeon**

 **Gyarados**

Misty writes her name on the sheet

 **Misty Waterflower**

 **Staryu**

 **Starmie**

And Ash also writes his name on the sheet

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **Squirtle**

 **Krabby**

"If you excuse me,I need to go get Krabby from Professor Oak" Ash says and he runs off

"I'll go hand the sheet in" Alex says and he runs off

Brock walks up to Misty

"What did I miss?" Brock asks

 **Meanwhile**

Jessie,James and Meowth overheard everything

"I'm going to enter" Jessie says

"But Jessie you only have one Water Pokemon" James says

"Which is why you two are going to go catch me another one!" Jessie shouts

James and Meowth run off

Alex walks around looking at all the stands for the upcoming festival when he notices Team Rocket

"What are you guys up to now?" Alex asks accusingly

"Mind your own business twerp" Jessie says as she finishes signing in

"Wait you're participating in the Water Tournament?" Alex asks

"Yes" Jessie says

"You do realize you need to own two Water Pokemon for the tournament" Alex says

Jessie shows him the sheet

 **Jessie**

 **Seaking**

 **Goldeen**

"You won't be able to beat me with those two" Alex says

"Why what are you using?" James asks curiously

Alex smirks and tosses a familiar Gold Pokeball

"Oh no" Jame says

Rarrrrrrrrrrr!

"Run!" James shouts and they run off

"I'll see you in the tournament!" Alex shouts

The rest of the day the tournament participants train their Pokemon

"Gyrados use Thrash!" Alex shouts

Rarrrrrrr!

"Krabby use Vice Grip!" Ash shouts,"And Squirtle use Bite!"

"Staryu use Swift!" Misty shouts

 **The Next Day**

All the participants line up

There are eight in total including Ash,Alex,Misty and Jessie

A Girl with light blue hair is another participant and then three other guys

"Welcome everyone to the Porta Vista Water Tournament!" The Announcer shouts,"This tournament will be divided into three round,in the first two rounds you can only use one Pokemon,and in the final round you can use both,the two trainers will take their place on the platforms floating in the water,we will now match you up!"

Ash notices that him,Alex and Misty are all taking on one of the unknown three

Ash and Misty both swept through their opponent

Then it came to Alex

"The Red Trainer has chosen a Gyarados!" The Announcer shouts,"Begin!"

"Gyarados use..." Alex was saying

But Gyarados notices James watching from the crowds and dashes towards him

"Gyarados stop what are you doing!" Alex shouts

"Ahhhh!" James shouts

Gyarados fires a blast of fire at James who jumps out of the way at the last second

"Gyarados return!" Alex shouts

"After a shocking turn of events,the Red Trainer Alex has been disqualified!" The Announcer shouts

"Damn it Gyarados" Alex says

Jessie and and the trainer with the blue hair named Stacy take their positions

"Seaking use Horn Attack!" Jessie shouts

"Cloyster use Withdraw!" Stacy shouts

Cloyster closes its shell stopping Seaking's attack

"Now use Aurora Beam!" Stacy shouts

Cloyster fires the Aurora Beam at Seaking knocking it into Jessie,knocking her into James and Meowth and sending them blasting off

Everyone stares

"Stacy wins!" The Announcer shouts

Stacy walks towards Ash,Misty and the other participant

"Wow your Cloyster is really strong" Misty says

"Thank you,and so is your Staryu" Stacy replies

"Thanks" Misty says,"So how many of these tournaments have you participated in?"

"This year,this will be my second one" Stacy says showing Misty her Water Badge,"I only plan on participating in the Water ones though"

"Me two" Misty says,"I just love water Pokemon"

"Me two,one day I hope to capture the legendary and beautiful Dragonair" Stacy says

"They are so powerful" Misty says

"Technically Dragonair isn't a legendary,it's a pseudo-legendary" Ash says

They glare at him and he backs off

"I wouldn't get in between water Pokemon Trainers and their Water Pokemon" The Other guy says,"It can get nasty"

He offers his hand

"Damien Martin"

"Ash Ketchum"

"I knew a guy named Damian once,he was a huge jerk" Ash says

"I think I might have met him once" Damien says,"He had a Charmander"

"Yeah that's him,though he doesn't own that Charmander anymore,his my Pokemon now" Ash says

"Good,he was very cruel to it" Damien says,"So are you from around here?"

"No I was born in Pallet Town" Ash says,"You?"

"I'm from the Johto Region" Damien says

"Johto?" Ash asks

"Yeah,you should travel there sometime,it's a great region with alot of new Pokemon" Damien says,"Ones that you can't find naturally here"

"Yeah I will,so what are you doing in Kanto?" Ash asks

"I'm entering the Pokemon League" Damien says,"I got badges from Viridian,Cerulean and Celadon "

Ash slaps himself

"I forgot there was a gym in Viridian,I need to head back there sometime" Ash says

"How many badges do you have?" Damien asks

"Three aswell,I got mine from Pewter,Cerulean and Vermillion" Ash says

"I'll head over to Vermillion after this tournament" Damien says

"Just a warning though,the gym leader is really tough" Ash says

"It should be no problem for me" Damien says as he reaches for a Pokeball

He lets out a Pokemon

Swinub!

"What's that?" Ash asks taking out his Pokedex

 **Pokemon Unknown**

"Oh you still have one of those older Pokedexes" Damien says,"You should try and get a National One,they have information on Pokemon from all the regions"

"So if you're from Johto,How come you were using a Squirtle in the first round?" Ash asks

"I caught her a few days ago and wanted to try her in battle" Damien shrugs

"That's the same reason I'm using my Krabby" Ash says

"And the matches are being decided!" The Announcer shouts

Everyone looks up at the pairings

 **Damien vs Stacy**

 **Ash vs Misty**

Misty smirks at Ash who smirks back

"Rematch" They say

"Goodluck" Damien says,"I guess I should get ready"

"You need to be to beat her Cloyster" Ash says referring to Stacy

"Don't worry" Damien says grabbing a Pokeball

"Cloyster go!" Stacy shouts

"I choose you!" Damien shouts throwing his Pokeball

Feraligatr!

"What's that?" Misty says as she walks up to Ash

"A Feraligatr" Alex says from behind them

"How do you know that?" Ash asks

"I actually studied about Johto Pokemon" Alex says,"It's the evolved form of one of the three Starter Pokemon evolving from Totodile"

"What are the other two?" Ash asks

"Cyndaquil and Chikorita" Alex says

"And Green Trainer Damien wins!" The Announcer shouts

"Goodluck guys" Alex says and walks back to Brock,Oddish and Pikachu

Ash and Misty take their positions

"You know I wasn't expecting us to have a rematch so soon" Ash says

"And this time I'm going to win" Misty says

Ash smirks

"We'll see about that" Ash says,"Squirtle Go!"

"Misty calls Starmie!" Misty shouts

"Let the match begin!" Announcer shouts

"Squirtle use Bite!" Ash shouts

"Starmie dodge!" Misty shouts

Starmie dodges Squirtle

"Now use Rapid Spin!" Misty shouts

Squirtle is caught off guard and is hit in the face by Starmie

"Squirtle get back up and use Tackle!" Ash shouts

Starmie dodges with ease

"Swift!" Misty shouts

Swift hits Squirtle knocking him under the water

"Damn it" Ash says,"Squirtle use Bite Again!" 

This time Starmie isn't fast enough and Squirtle bites it causing it alot of damage

"We're not done yet,Starmie use Hyper Beam!" Misty shouts

The Hyper Beam hits Squirtle full force knocking him out

"And Red Trainer Misty wins!" The Announcer shouts

"Return Squirtle" Ash says

"Return Starmie you did great" Misty says

Ash and Misty head to the shore

"Told you I would win" Misty says

"Welldone,and good luck against Damien,from the sounds of it his a tough trainer" Ash says

"Then I'll just be tougher" Misty says

 **Later**

"Finish it with an Ice Punch!" Damien shouts

"Come on Staryu dodge! You can do it!" Misty shouts

Staryu just dodges the Ice Punch

"Use Recover!" Misty shouts

Staryu recovers its health

"Damn" Damien says,"I thought this was going to be easy"

"Staryu use Swift and Rapid Spin together!" Misty shouts

"Oh no" Damien says

Staryu spins and starts using Swift

The Swift hit Feraligatr

"Feraligatr look out!" Damien shouts

Staryu knocks into Feraligatr knocking it out

"And Red Trainer Misty wins the tournament!" Announcer shouts

"Feraligatr return! You did great" Damien says

Damien shakes Misty's hand

"You're a tough trainer,I hope we can battle again" Damien says

Misty nods in agreement

"Oh and give this to your friend Ash" Damien says handing Misty a Pokedex

"Congratulations Misty,as proof of your victory here is The Porta Vista Water Badge" The Announcer says handing Misty a badge

"Alright!" Misty shouts doing Ash's pose

Ash glares at her

Alex walks up to Ash

"I got us spots on the ferry to Maiden's Peak" Alex says

 **Ferry**

Ash stares in awe at his National Pokedex

"Geez Ash it's just a Pokedex" Alex says

"A National One,with information about Pokemon all over the world" Ash says

Alex sighs

"You know what I wish I could have caught" Misty says

They look at her

"A Tentacool,I meant to catch one but then I got caught up in the Tournament" Misty says

She sighs

"Oh that reminds" Ash says taking out a Pokeball

"I caught this when we first arrived at Porta Vista,you can have him" Ash says

Misty lets the Pokemon out of it's Pokeball

Tentacool

Misty smiles widely

"Thanks Ash" Misty says

A small boat floats behind the ferry having been tied on the back

"So what did you do with your Water Pokemon?" James asks

"I kept them" Jessie says

"But I saw you release Goldeen" Meowth says

"Yeah,but I kept Seaking and she's the best" Jessie says

 **Meanwhile**

Andrew opens his eyes slowly and blinks a few times

He tries to move but realizes his tied up

A muscled man with grey/brown hair wearing a silver shirt,brown jeans and a brown jacket steps into the room

"Hello Silver" Andrew says

 **TBC**

 **Me: And that's the end of the chapter,so I know I basically skipped over the tournament,but this chapter was just to explain the idea and introduce Damien and Stacy**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu(Male)**

 **Butterfree(Male)**

 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Sandslash(Male)**

 **Clefairy(Female)**

 **Bulbasaur(Male)**

 **Charmander(Male)**  
 **Squirtle(Male)**

 **Krabby(Male)**

 **At Lab:**

 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Alex:**

 **Charmeleon(Male)**

 **Vaporeon(Female)**

 **Beedrill(Male)**

 **Paras(Female)**

 **Hypno(Male)**

 **Gyarados(Male)**

 **Misty:**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Staryu**

 **Starmie**

 **Oddish(Male)**

 **Horsea(Female)**

 **Tentacool(Male)**

 **Brock:**

 **Onix(Male)**

 **Geodude(Male)**

 **Zubat(Male)**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Meowth(Male)**

 **Koffing(Male)**

 **Ekans(Male)**

 **Seaking(Female)**


	12. Chapter 12: Ghost of Maiden's Peak

**Me: Welcome back to another episode of the Extra Companion,so after a vote we have decided to skip The Ghost of Maiden's Peak**

 **Voice: What!?**

 **Alex: Oh no**

 **We are suddenly knocked out**

 **Gastly: Alright now I'm in charge so everybody it's time for a chapter all about me,but first,D-Man Firehell does not own Pokemon**

 **Gastly: The Ghost of Maiden's Peak!**

 **Gastly's POV**

I rest at Maiden's Shrine

Tomorrow the festival begins,which means I can have some fun

I chuckle and practise my voice

Gastly(Maiden's voice): I'm waiting for you

I fly off

 **The Next Day**

I fly through the crowds invisible looking for a target when I see one

A boy about thirteen I'd say,with brown spikey hair and weird lines for eyes

His complaining to his three friends about how he didn't get a girlfriend

I smirk and fly up to his face still invisible

My eyes glow and I hypnotize him

He looks to the side and sees me in my maiden's form

"Wow what a knock-out!" Brock shouts

And then he is trampled

I disappear before he looks back

He sighs sadly and follows his friends

Time for Part two

I float up behind him and turn into my old woman form

"Hey you!" I shout

"Are you?" Brock asks turning around then he sees me and freaks out

"You're not that beautiful!" He shouts

"Beware not of an old beauty like myself but of a young beauty,but if you fall under her spell you will suffer a terrible fate" I say

"Hey Brock what's taking so long!" Ash shouts

Brock looks at his friends then at me,but I disappeared

I then see three fools,two humans and a Meowth

I decide to mess with their heads as well

I fly up to the man with blue hair and hypnotize him

I repeat the same steps that I did with Brock

I smile as I watch my handiwork

Time for Part Three

I wait the rest of the day to enact my plan

Both Brock and The other guy who's name I found out is James have fallen in love with the Maiden

The three fools are sleeping in a tree planning on stealing a painting,but they overslept

I float up to James and wake him up

"It's you" He says

"I've been waiting for you" I say and he follows me

I head to the statue and see Brock staring at it

"I've been waiting for you" I say

Brock turns around

"It's you" He says

 **Third-Person Perspective**

Meowth wakes up

"Ahhh!" Meowth shouts

"What!" Jessie shouts waking up

"James is gone!" Meowth shouts

Suddenly they are on the ground looking for James

"Wait I got an idea" Jessie says

 **Jessie(really loud): Prepare for Trouble!**

 **James(faint): Make it Double!**

 **Jessie smirks**

 **Jessie(really loud): To Protect the world from Devastation!**

 **James(faint): To Unite all people's within our Nation!**

Jessie and Meowth follow Jame's voice

 **Pokemon Centre**

Ash,Alex and Misty sit on the couches waiting when they hear something

 **Jessie(really loud): To Denounce the evils of truh and Love!**

 **James(faint): To Extend our reach to the stars Above!**

"Team Rocket's up to something," Ash says,"We have to go"

They run after Team Rocket's voice

 **Maiden's Peak**

 **Jessie!**

 **James!**

"What are you doing!?" Maiden shouts

Jessie and Meowth run up to us

 **Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!**

 **James: Surrender Now or prepare to Fight!**

 **Meowth! That's Right**

Ash,Misty,Alex and Pikachu run up to them

"What's going on here!" Ash shouts

He then sees Brock and James floating in the air

"I'm confused now" Ash says

"What's going on is that,that no good ghost kidnapped our team mate!" Jessie shouts,"And we're going to get him back,Ekans Go!"

Meowth gets into a fighting position aswell

"Let's do this Pikachu" Ash says

"Charmeleon Go!" Alex shouts

"You can't hurt me" The Maiden says

Suddenly she transforms back into her true form

"Gastly" Ash says

"Ahhhhhhh!" Brock and James shout terrified and they fall

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Ash shouts throwing his Pokeball

Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur grabs Brock and James and brings them back to land

"Koffing Go!" James shouts

"This is going to be fun" Gastly says

"Ekans use Wrap!" Jessie shouts

Ekans wraps himself around Gastly who just phases through

"Normal moves can't hurt me" Gastly says

"Koffing use Sludge!" James shouts

Koffing fires some Sludge at Gastly

"That tickled" Gastly says

"Charmeleon use Ember!" Alex shouts

"Ouch!" Gastly shouts,"That actually hurt a bit"

"Then this will hurt a lot" Ash says reaching for another pokeball

He throws it and Butterfree comes out

"Bugs don't do too much damage to me" Gastly says

"I know,but Psychics do,Butterfree use Psybeam!" Ash shouts

Butterfree's eyes glow and he fires a Psybeam at Gastly hitting it at full force

"Ahhhhhh!" Gastly screams

"Pokeball Go!" Ash shouts

The Pokeball hits Gastly sucking it in

 ***wiggle* *wiggle* *wiggle* *ping***

"Alright I caught a Gastly!" Ash shouts

He throws his Pokeball

"Damn it!" Gastly shouts,"Alright master let's get going"

"Please don't call me master" Ash says

He scans Gastly

 **Gastly the Gas Pokemon**

 **A Ghost/Poison-type Pokemon. Said to appear in decrepit,deserted buildings. It has no real shape as it appears to be made of gas.**

 **Gastly evolves into Haunter,and knows the moves Hypnosis,Lick,Spite,Mean Look,Curse,Night Shade,Confuse Ray and Sucker Punch aswell as the egg move Perish Song which has not been learnt yet**

 **This Gastly is Male and has the ability Levitate**

 **Festival**

Gastly floats next to Pikachu who is resting on a beam

Ash stands in front looking at his National Pokedex

Misty walks up to them

Her hair is let down and she is dressed in festival clothing like Ash

"Hey sorry I'm late" Misty says

Ash looks up at her and stares in awe

"Ash are you ok?" Misty asks

Ash nods quickly snapping out of it

"Come on let's dance" Misty says grabbing Ash's hand

"Alright" Ash says

They leave Pikachu and Gastly alone

 **"So...how come you know to speak Human?"** Pikachu asks

"I don't know" Gastly replies

 **TBC**

 **Ash: Hey Gastly are you here!**

**Gastly: Over here Ash**

 **Ash: Oh thank goodness,where's D-Man Firehell?**

 **The Closet falls over and I climb out**

 **Alex follows me**

 **Me: You need to keep that Gastly in line! He came here knocked me and Alex out,and then did an episode all about himself!**

 **Gastly: Not really all about myself,only the first half**

 **Me: Alright,so during the events of this episode Ash and Alex sent some of their Pokemon over to Professor Oak**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu(Male)**

 **Butterfree(Male)**

 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Sandslash(Male)**

 **Bulbasaur(Male)**

 **Charmander(Male)**  
 **Squirtle(Male)**

 **Gastly(Male)**

 **At Lab:**

 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Krabby(Male)**

 **Clefairy(Female)**

 **Alex:**

 **Charmeleon(Male)**

 **Vaporeon(Female)**

 **Hypno(Male)**

 **Gyarados(Male)**

 **At Lab:**

 **Beedrill(Male)**

 **Paras(Female)**

 **Misty:**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Staryu**

 **Starmie**

 **Oddish(Male)**

 **Horsea(Female)**

 **Tentacool(Male)**

 **Brock:**

 **Onix(Male)**

 **Geodude(Male)**

 **Zubat(Male)**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Meowth(Male)**

 **Koffing(Male)**

 **Ekans(Male)**

 **Seaking(Female)**

 **Me: Read and Review**


End file.
